J'ai pas encore de titre mais ça viendra
by Laxxo
Summary: Quand Todomatsu s'achète un ordinateur portable, il s'attend à ce que ses frères le lui volent pour mater du porno gratuitement. Mais alors que Todomatsu consulte l'historique par curiosité, il se rend compte qu'Ichimatsu utilise l'ordinateur pour communiquer avec une fille étrange. Serait-il devenu sociable ? S'est-il trouvé une copine ? (Attention : évocation de suicide)
1. Ch1 : Historique de recherche

**Pas doué pour les résumés, certes, mais on peut sans doute qualifier ce chef d'oeuvre de chef d'oeuvre. Ou peut être pas. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous aimerez, alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Historique de recherche**

* * *

Todomatsu a récemment acheté un ordinateur portable allez savoir comment. Si l'info n'a fait ni chaud ni froid à personne en premier lieu, la chose a été toute autre quand tout le monde a évoqué l'idée de mater du porno sur cet engin magnifique. Todomatsu ne voulait aucunement retrouver son ordinateur dans un sale état et avec une avalanche de pubs salaces trop envahissantes (bien qu'agréables aux yeux), il a donc décidé de limiter les prêts qu'il fera à ses frères.

Chacun a le droit à une heure par jour (ce qui est bien suffisant pour ce qu'ils ont à faire), et Todomatsu en profite généralement le reste de la journée.

Le premier jour de l'accord, il a été compliqué pour chacun de l'utiliser. Ichimatsu et Jyushimatsu ont même demandé à Todomatsu des éclaircissements sur le fonctionnement d'internet, l'ayant peu utilisé dans leur vie. Ichimatsu tapait le clavier tout doucement, à une vitesse si lente que cela frustrait Todomatsu, qui tapait plusieurs fois à sa place. Son contraire, Jyushimatsu, allait beaucoup trop vite et manquait d'arracher les touches.

La leçon pour Ichimatsu avait duré trois plombes.

« Là, tu vas sur Google, et dans cette barre, tu tape ce que tu veux. Ça te met une liste de sites internet en rapport avec ta demande. Il suffit juste de mettre des mots clés. »

Pour lui montrer, Todomatsu avait tapé le mot chat. Une avalanche de chatons de toutes sortes envahissait l'écran, et Ichimatsu fut comblé.

« Si tu veux revenir en arrière, tu as la flèche ici. Pour fermer, tu vas là. Pour les images, t'as juste à cliquer là. Si tu veux du porno, fait pas comme Osomatsu : ne mets rien en favori et utilise la navigation privée. Les parents aussi me demanderont surement de leur prêter l'ordinateur, alors je veux rien de compromettant, compris ? J'ai des gouts relativement normaux contrairement à vous tous, alors je ne veux pas que les parents se trompent.»

Plus tard, c'était au tour de Karamatsu de demander conseil, car lui non plus ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment. Cependant, il apprenait beaucoup plus vite. A peine lui a-t-on expliqué le fonctionnement qu'il s'engagea déjà à taper son propre nom, attendant sans gêne ni honte à une avalanche de photos de lui, prises sans son consentement.

Todomatsu l'avait laissé seul avant d'avoir à le consoler.

Jour après jour, chacun fut plus habitué, et écrivait de plus en plus rapidement. L'heure devenait trop courte au fil du temps, et chacun demandait quelques minutes supplémentaires, en échange de services rendus. Todomatsu pensait pouvoir créer ses propres esclaves, mais au final, les « services rendus » constituaient à casser un objet de Todomatsu et de le menacer d'en casser un autre s'il ne cédait pas l'ordinateur plus longtemps.

Contre cinq démons, le benjamin n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire… Mais l'injustice ne resterait pas impunie ! Todomatsu se vengerait…muahaha…

Il a donc décidé de jouer un petit jeu. Il pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'assez compromettant dans l'historique pour l'imprimer et s'en servir contre ses frères trop tortionnaires.

Il avait donc eu comme idée vraiment dégueulasse de changer le fond d'écran de la navigation normale et d'opter pour un fond sombre avec des jumelles, imitant ainsi la navigation privée. Ses frères, étant trop cons, risqueraient de ne pas voir l'entourloupe tout de suite. Ils croiraient qu'il s'agit d'une navigation privée et ne penseraient pas à effacer l'historique.

Todomatsu avait juste à leur dire que la navigation privée s'allumait automatiquement pour que tous le croient. Rien de plus simple.

Pendant toute la semaine, personne ne s'en était rendu compte, et Todomatsu riait de son coup. Il s'attendait à trouver du lourd ce vendredi, quelque chose de tellement compromettant qu'il pourrait s'en moquer toute sa vie et même après sa mort.

Le vendredi, justement, Todomatsu récupère l'ordinateur. Il commence par examiner la première journée. L'ordre des prêts se fait de la même façon chaque jour, en fonction de qui l'a demandé le premier et le dernier : Choromatsu, Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu.

La première journée, le lundi, voici ce qui arrive sur sa liste :

**LUNDI 12 MARS 2019**

**09 : 02 – www . obtenir-des-diplomes . com**

**09 : 03 – www . ****avancerdanslavie . ****com**

**09 : 10 – www . ****entretien-d'embauche . com**

**09 : 30 – www . ****nyan-chan-hentai . com**

Todomatsu ricane. Il aura fallu toute une demi-heure à Branlomatsu pour assumer qu'il voulait juste se mater des animés pour adultes. Il aurait pu profiter d'une heure entière, mais non ! Monsieur devait se donner l'allure de quelqu'un de sérieux et faire semblant pendant une demi heure de se donner à fond !

Première photo effectuée, il passe à l'heure suivante.

**10 : 01 – www . sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex . com**

**10 : 02 – www . christmas-nude . com**

**10 : 03 – www . schoolgirl-nude . com**

**10 : 04 – www . sendnudes . com**

**10 : 05 – www . milf-nudes . com**

**10 : 06 – www . nurse-nudes . com**

**10 : 07 – www . totoko-nudes . com**

**10 : 08 – www . nudesnudesnudes . com**

**10 : 09 – www . nudes . com**

**Etc.**

Au moins, Osomatsu assume et entre dans le vif du sujet dès le début. Mais sérieusement ? Changer de site toutes les minutes ? Il tient pas en place ou quoi ?

Todomatsu prend en photo tous ces sites, pour peut-être…les examiner plus tard ? Ouais, il va totalement faire ça.

Passons à…

**14 : 01 –****www . rule34baseball . com**

Il ne veut pas en voir plus. La suite… ?

**15 : 03 – Philosophie : comment atteindre le cœur des gens ?**

**15 : 06 – Comment ne pas faire souffrir ?**

**15 : 07 – L'homme est-il spécialement mauvais ?**

**15 : 15 – J'aime quand les chiffres des heures et des minutes sont les mêmes**

**...**

Ça non plus il veut pas le voir ! Au suivant !

**16 : 04 – ****www . tied-woman-persecution-kink . com**

**16 : 25 – www . bdsm-astuces-pour-mieux-ligoter . com**

**16 : 30 – Comment tous les buter de façon sexy ?**

**16 : 40 – www . Milf-Shoei-Nudes . com**

**16 : 50 – Comment parler à une fille en vrai ?**

La sexualité d'Ichimatsu a toujours été un mystère, mais elle ne l'est plus dorénavant. Todomatsu n'a jamais autant ri. Il prend l'historique en photo, pour avoir tous les détails croustillants.

Todomatsu rit à fond, jusqu'à relire la ligne la plus basse de l'heure destinée à Ichimatsu.

**16 : 50 – Comment parler à une fille en vrai ?**

Il retourne la phrase dans tous les sens dans son esprit, essaye de lire entre les lignes, de trouver une explication plausible…Cependant, tout le conduit à cette théorie.

_Ichimatsu connait une fille… !_

Il ne s'agit surement pas de Totoko, vu qu'il n'a jamais eu du mal à parler avec elle quand toute la fratrie allait l'admirer…et puis il n'aurait jamais eu l'élan d'aller s'adresser à elle tout seul. Mais alors qui ? Il aura peut être la réponse en regardant la journée du mardi ?

**MARDI 13 MARS 2019**

**16 : 04 – www . twitter . com**

**16 : 10 – www . face-book . com**

**16 : 21 – www . pinterest . com**

**16 : 24 – www . tumblr . com**

**16 : 27 – www . discord . com**

**16 : 30 – www . instagram . com**

**16 : 34 – www . linkedin . com**

Alors là c'est la meilleure…Ichimatsu sur des réseaux sociaux. N'empêche, ça pourrait éventuellement l'aider pour sociabiliser.

Cependant…

En fait nan ! Il y a bien trop de règles sociales qu'il ignore encore, le pauvre…il risque de s'en mordre les doigts ! Mais ça il est censé déjà le savoir, non ? Alors pourquoi il essaye encore ?

Todomatsu se rend compte qu'il a absolument tout faux en lisant les lignes suivantes.

**16 : 43 – ****www . googlemaps . com**

**16 : 46 – Être stalker : comment bien se camoufler ?**

Ichimatsu voulait la suivre jusque chez elle ! Trop flippant ! Il était surement en train de réunir toutes les informations possibles sur tous les sites que cette fille fréquente pour déduire son adresse… ! Jusqu'à quel taux de perversion ira-t-il ?!

Remarque, venant de lui, c'est assez touchant. Observer quelqu'un de loin par amour, sans oser l'aborder, ce serait le plus haut taux de démonstration de romance de la part d'Ichimatsu. Il doit vraiment y tenir, à cette demoiselle, pour vouloir la suivre et l'observer tous les jours de loin, sans vraiment faire partie de sa vie…

**MERCREDI 14 MARS 2019**

**16 : 02 – La séquestration : conseils et astuces**

EST-IL VRAIMENT AUSSI CON ?! Sans blague ! On peut plus rien justifier, là !

Todomatsu prie intérieurement pour qu'Ichimatsu n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de vraiment la kidnapper…Où il la mettrait de toute façon ? Dans la maison ? Non, il irait la cacher bien loin de tout œil indiscret, ou bien dans la cave d'un inconnu pour qu'il soit suspecté si la police retrouvait la fille. C'est l'idée la plus probable.

**16 : 29 – Avantages et inconvénients de la séquestration : pourcentages d'arrestations**

**16 : 34 – Taux de réussite pour tentatives de kidnapping**

Il avait osé peser le pour et le contre, en plus ?

Apparemment, l'idée avait eu assez de temps pour germer dans l'esprit de son grand frère, car Ichimatsu avait passé le reste de l'heure sur des vidéos pornos avec pour thème le syndrome de Stockholm.

**JEUDI 15 MARS 2019**

**14 : 41 – Minimum d'argent à donner pour des pots-de-vin aux flics pour pas se faire arrêter**

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, là…

Ah, non en fait, pas du tout…Il est vrai que cette journée, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient partis au pachinko. Ichimatsu avait pu prendre l'ordinateur plus tôt ce jour là, d'où l'avance dans l'heure. Mais il s'agit bien là de l'historique d'Ichimatsu.

Bon, en tout cas, il en a assez lu. La question maintenant est de savoir comment opérer. Todomatsu pourrait effectivement cacher le fait qu'il sache tout de la vie de son frère le plus mystérieux, mais il ne peut décemment pas le laisser dans cette galère.

Tel le bon frère mignon et gentil qu'il est, il se doit d'aider !

* * *

**Les futurs chapitres sortiront un jour, mais je compte bien terminer tout ça (comme le reste d'ailleurs) A bientôt ! ^^**


	2. Ch2 : A la poursuite d'Ichimatsu

**Hey, je suis de retour et contente d'être là ! On a dépassé les un chapitre, ça devient sérieux ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Sur les traces d'Ichimatsu**

* * *

**~*~*~*~ Une semaine plus tard ~*~*~*~**

Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à la télé. Les six frères ont jugé bon de sortir de la maison et d'aller trouver quoi faire ailleurs. Mais sans argent, la chose n'est pas facile. Ils ont déjà épuisé leur argent de poche et toutes leurs idées pour s'amuser gratuitement. Cependant, Chibita a refusé de les nourrir, leurs amis ont refusé de leur prêter quoi que ce soit et aller dans un hippodrome sans sous pour parier, ça ne rime à rien...

Alors que tout semble perdu, Osomatsu se tourne vers Ichimatsu pour le regarder intensément. Ichimatsu semble voir la menace arriver et se prépare au pire.

Osomatsu s'élance vers lui. « Ichimatsuuuuu~ ! Il t'en resterait pas un peu ?

\- ...hm ?

\- Tu sais, ton grand frère a bien vu que t'as pas parié du tout de la semaine. Il doit te rester pas mal non ? Assez pour partager ! Et tu sais, ton aîné a besoin d'aide là. »

Suite à la demande du plus vieux, chacun entoure Ichimatsu pour lui faire la même demande, se rappelant qu'en effet, il n'a pas parié de la semaine.

« Mon cher frère, c'est le destin qui nous a conduit à t'emmener avec nous aujourd'hui… Moi aussi je suis à sec.

\- Ichimatsu nisan ! File moi du blé !

\- Ichimatsu nisan, tu sais, j'ai été peu exigeant avec toi ces temps ci, et puis je ne te demande jamais rien, et- »

Face à cela, Choromatsu est indigné. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous n'aviez qu'à économiser ! » Cependant, il n'hésite pas à tendre lui aussi la main vers Ichimatsu. « Tu devrais me confier tout ton argent. Ce sera bien plus sûr.

\- Hein ?!

\- Ça c'est la meilleure !

\- Toi aussi tu voulais en profiter ! »

Au milieu de cette agitation conflictuelle, Ichimatsu continue sa marche jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue. Quand tout le monde remarque son absence, ils sont bien obligés d'abandonner et de rentrer à la maison.

Cependant, Jyushimatsu a vu du coin de l'œil vers où son frère est parti. C'est à l'inverse de la direction de la maison, non ?

Il entreprend alors de le suivre et de s'éloigner des autres.

Jyushimatsu retrouve rapidement Ichimatsu. Il le suit de loin très discrètement, en prenant soin de faire de grands pas inhabituels, à agiter les bras en l'air, et à siffler sur le chemin, exactement comme si de rien n'était. Aucun risque que son frère le remarque, sauf s'il le reconnait de loin. Dans ce cas, Jyushimatsu se contentera d'aller normalement lui demander ce qu'il fait. Mais pas avant la tâche pénible de le suivre sur une dizaine de carrefours tout en risquant de le perdre de vue.

Alors qu'ils marchent depuis dix bonnes minutes, Ichimatsu entre dans un bâtiment. Jyushimatsu lève les yeux pour voir le nom du bâtiment écrit dessus.

Le voilà rassuré… Ichimatsu voulait juste se rendre à la gare ! Fin du mystère, il peut rentrer serein à la maison. C'est ce qu'il choisit de faire. Il rentre tranquillement.

« Tadaimuscle muscle ! »

A son entrée, il jette ses chaussures sauvagement en l'air pour mettre délicatement ses chaussons par la suite. Le voilà fin prêt pour de nouveau glander.

Il arrive au salon et croise Todomatsu.

« Jyushimatsu nisan, où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- J'ai suivi Ichimatsu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a disparu assez subitement tout à l'heure… »

Osomatsu entre dans la pièce pour regarder ses deux frères avec frustration. « ça c'est sûr…quand les petits sont pleins aux as, ils oublient que c'est grâce aux aînés qu'ils en sont arrivés là. »

Jyushimatsu et Todomatsu sont choqués. « N'importe quoi nisan !

\- Comme si c'étaient nous les ingrats ! C'est à vous de nous accorder du respect ! Au moins, moi, je relève le niveau ! C'est une chance que vous m'ayez à vos côtés. »

Osomatsu fourre ses mains dans ses poches et quitte la pièce en boudant. « C'est naturel de donner de l'argent aux plus vieux, tout de même… C'est le cycle qui doit se perpétuer.

\- Et t'en donneras à qui toi ?! » Osomatsu est roi pour inventer des règles qui lui donnent plus d'importance qu'il n'en a dans cette histoire...

Une fois l'aîné parti, Todomatsu revient sur la conversation antérieure.

« Où est parti Ichimatsu, au fait ?

\- A la gare.

\- Hm ? A la gare ? Pour aller où ?

\- A la gare.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, mais il se rendait où ?

\- …à la gare...

\- T'as vraiment pas cherché plus loin ? Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit. »

Todomatsu ouvre son ordinateur. Après la bagarre de tout à l'heure, un peu de détente s'impose. Et par détente, il a quelque chose de bien précis en tête.

En allant consulter l'historique, il…

Todomatsu se réveille enfin.

Ça fait une semaine.

Une semaine qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose d'important.

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Il a dû oublier. Tant pis, ça arrive.

Revenons à…

OH NON, MERDE ! IL S'EN RAPPELLE ! LA COPINE D'ICHIMATSU ! IL AVAIT COMPLÈTEMENT OUBLIE !

Todomatsu ferme rapidement l'ordinateur pour le cacher au dessus d'une étagère, et partir en courant. Jyushimatsu se retrouve seul dans la salle, dans l'incompréhension.

Todomatsu met rapidement ses chaussures et entame sa course vers la gare la plus proche. Si Jyushimatsu a pu le rattraper, c'est qu'il doit être allé à la gare la plus proche de chez eux ! Jugeant son hypothèse bonne, il arrive à l'endroit en quelques minutes. Fatigué, trempé de sueur, il est soulagé de voir au loin son frère assis sur un des bancs du quai numéro 1.

Todomatsu rejoint rapidement le quai, tentant au mieux de se cacher. Que les choses soient claires : il n'ira pas jusqu'à explicitement se montrer devant lui et lui laisser comprendre toute l'histoire. Il vérifiera juste qu'il n'agresse personne en chemin.

Le benjamin est certain que son frère va mettre son plan pervers de kidnapping à exécution aujourd'hui. Ils ne prennent jamais ce train, d'ordinaire, et l'unique raison pour laquelle Ichimatsu sortirait serait d'aller voir son amie, qu'il va bientôt sauvagement enfermer quelque part. Mais malheureusement, Todomatsu ne peut compter sur ses frères pour l'aider. S'ils apprenaient, il devra se battre contre bien plus d'ennemis que prévu…

Tout sera donc dans la finesse et la discrétion, aujourd'hui.

Quand le train arrive, Todomatsu vérifie bien qu'Ichimatsu monte dans le train, son billet à la main, pour monter à son tour par la porte la plus à l'opposée. Il achète un billet au contrôleur, puis s'assoit tranquillement dans le wagon. Le souci est de savoir à quelle station Ichimatsu va descendre. Alors il se rapproche du wagon de son frère, et s'installe sur un siège qui lui tourne le dos.

Quelques minutes passent, et quelques arrêts aussi. Todomatsu utilise à chaque fois le reflet de son téléphone pour voir si son frère descend. Quand il le voit se lever, il le suit de loin, et descend au même arrêt.

Les voilà maintenant dans un quartier totalement inconnu. Du moins, il n'y est jamais venu. Cependant, l'ambiance est plutôt agréable. Il y a plusieurs petits parcs, des restaurants sur tous les trottoirs et du monde à perte de vue. Il est même dur d'y suivre son frère. Tout semble de prime abord très dynamique et coloré, aucun moyen qu'un criminel puisse agir impunément ici ! Cela le rassure un peu…

Mais il lui suffit de changer de rue pour se retrouver dans un endroit complètement désert et sombre. Quel est ce changement brutal d'ambiance ?

Tout y est glacial, mais Ichimatsu persiste à suivre cette voie. Todomatsu se voit bien obligé de marcher dans ses pas, encore une fois… Quelques rats longent la ruelle, et passent entre ses pieds. Il manque d'hurler de dégoût, mais il arrive à se contenir. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il se fera repérer.

Au bout de la ruelle sombre se trouve un brin de lumière. Todomatsu se dit qu'il va enfin sortir de cet enfer. Il attend qu'Ichimatsu disparaisse de nouveau pour arriver dans la petite cour pleine de lumière et d'espoir. Il s'y élance.

Il tombe devant une enseigne très colorée.

_\- LE PARADIS DES ADULTES -_

Ichimatsu a parcouru presque tout Tokyo pour rejoindre cet endroit banal, alors qu'ils en ont un juste à côté de chez eux ?! Juste parce que la rue sombre correspond plus à son délire ?

Todomatsu s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, mais Ichimatsu ressort, ce qui le contraint à se cacher de nouveau rapidement. Son frère tient un sachet opaque, impossible de savoir ce qu'il a acheté. Sans doute des magazines…ils n'ont pas assez pour s'acheter plus que ça. Quoique… Plus tôt, Osomatsu a dit qu'il n'avait pas parié de la semaine. Ce magasin est au centre ville…se pourrait-il qu'il se soit rendu ici pour acheter des choses d'une qualité rare ? Le must du must ? Une poupée grandeur nature ? Non, ça ne tiendrait pas dans ce sachet…une poupée gonflable alors ?

En tout cas, Ichimatsu a l'air content en regardant ce qu'il tient.

Il repart dans la rue dynamique où il fait maintenant soir. Todomatsu n'a pas vu le temps passer. Ichimatsu longe toute la rue, mais ne retourne pas à la gare pour autant. Ça, en revanche, c'est étrange. Ça veut dire qu'il a un autre endroit où aller. Todomatsu choisit une nouvelle fois de suivre sa trace et de ne pas rentrer tout de suite.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que les autres se plaignent encore qu'il est le plus froid de sa famille ! Alors qu'Ichimatsu, quand il s'en va seul, ne prévient personne non plus. C'est vraiment du favoritisme. Et puis pourquoi Osomatsu l'apprécie autant ? Ils n'ont rien à voir, l'un l'autre…

Sous les lampadaires fraichement allumés, la foule se vide petit à petit. Si bien, qu'il devient difficile de se cacher. Mais bien dissimulé derrière un lampadaire (c'est Jyushimatsu qui lui a appris à suivre les gens dans la rue), Todomatsu peut voir son frère s'arrêter en chemin. Il lève les yeux devant un immeuble de six étages, vers l'un des appartements les plus hauts. Il regarde en même temps l'immeuble d'en face (comme s'il voyait quelque chose de là où il se trouve), mais rapidement, ses yeux reviennent vers l'immeuble initial…

Ichimatsu regarde alors son sac et y plonge une main, pour sortir le contenu et l'admirer.

C'est une corde.

Une corde rouge, de type shibari.

Todomatsu se rappelle alors toutes ses hypothèses déduites de l'historique d'Ichimatsu, et sait ce qui se profile. Et pour ne lui laisser aucun doute, Ichimatsu ricane et grince des dents en regardant l'outil présent dans ses mains…

Il range rapidement la corde dans le sac, et passe par-dessus le portail qui entoure l'immeuble. Serait-ce l'endroit où Ichimatsu enferme sa captive ? Mince alors…Todomatsu est tombé sur un trop gros morceau…il ne pourra jamais régler toute cette histoire tout seul ! Il doit absolument en informer les parents !

Todomatsu s'attendait à ce qu'Ichimatsu sorte une clé. Cependant, son frère sort un pied de biche de sa poche. Outre la logique qui dicte que cet objet ne peut décemment pas rentrer là-dedans, Todomatsu comprend qu'il est actuellement en train de pénétrer chez quelqu'un par effraction…avec une corde !

Ichimatsu commence à forcer la porte. Il passe une bonne minute avant qu'un vrai habitant n'arrive. Il jette rapidement le pied de biche au loin et fait mine de nouveau de chercher ses clés.

Au lieu de trouver ça bizarre, l'homme lui ouvre chaleureusement la porte et le laisse entrer. Ichimatsu le remercie, puis entre. Il est vraiment capable de tout !

Les choses sont claires maintenant ! Ichimatsu va kidnapper cette fille ce soir, et il a acheté la corde exprès pour ça !

Todomatsu arrive au pied de l'immeuble, et regarde l'ascension qu'entame son frère dans la cage d'escalier. Il semble se rendre au dernier étage… C'est la seule chose qu'il a à savoir.

Il tente rapidement la même technique avec deux habitants qui rentrent après une soirée arrosée. Les deux n'ont pas hésité une seconde à lui ouvrir. Il espère qu'aucune caméra ne filme ce méfait.

En montant les marches, il espère sincèrement que son frère ne s'est infiltré chez personne. Todomatsu se rend directement au sixième étage, et vérifie qu'aucune porte n'est défoncée. Mais tout semble étrangement dans l'ordre. Aucune trace d'effraction… Cela veut-il dire que quelqu'un lui a ouvert gentiment la porte ? Mais ça serait déplacé de frapper à chaque foyer pour le savoir... Ce serait même la honte…

Ichimatsu ne serait peut être pas allé jusque là…

Non...ce doit être plus simple…Pense comme Ichimatsu, soit Ichimatsu…_**qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais irrécupérable, sans ami, et qu'une fille te plaisait ?**_

_**Réponse : J'irais la mater chez elle avec des jumelles depuis un point en hauteur dans l'immeuble d'en face.**_

Voilà pourquoi Ichimatsu regardait aussi le bâtiment d'à côté ! Tout est clair : Ichimatsu est sur le toit en train de regarder cette fille par la fenêtre !

Todomatsu grimpe les dernières marches d'escalier, et se retrouve dans le froid de la nuit. Il n'y voit presque rien, mais quelqu'un semble se tenir là, dans le noir. L'ombre est tellement effrayante qu'il n'ose pas s'en approcher tout de suite. Il reste en retrait et s'accroupit derrière une antenne de télé. Mais en voyant la silhouette voûtée et en s'habituant à la nuit, il reconnait finalement son grand frère.

Ichimatsu se tient près du bord de l'immeuble, assis, à regarder l'immeuble d'en face. Exactement comme le benjamin l'avait compris après de multiples déductions fausses. Du premier coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être doué…

Todomatsu s'approche, mais observe qu'Ichimatsu n'a pas de jumelle, mais qu'en plus, aucune fenêtre n'est allumée en face, si bien qu'on ne peut rien voir. Qu'est-ce qu'Ichimatsu regarde alors ?

Il lève les yeux, car quelque chose bouge dans son champ de vision. Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face se trouve une autre personne, pas plus grande que lui. Elle semble porter une robe. Une fille ? Ce serait elle ?

La fille ressemble à un fantôme. Sa robe vole dans le vent, et seule son ombre est visible. Mais elle s'approche du bord de l'immeuble, et son visage se découvre grâce aux lampadaires. Elle regarde le sol, puis le ciel. Ichimatsu regarde le ciel à son tour. Todomatsu s'y risque aussi, n'y voyant que très peu d'étoiles. Le ciel de Tokyo est pollué par toutes les lumières, ce qui fait que les plus brillantes étoiles sont en fait sur terre pendant la nuit. Il se demande quel est cet étrange rituel entre ces deux là.

A cet instant, Ichimatsu tend une main à sa droite, et la laisse dans le vide, comme s'il tenait quelque chose. Mais il ne tient rien. Todomatsu a l'impression que son frère s'imagine tenir la main de quelqu'un. Ichimatsu abandonne ensuite l'idée et se gratte les cheveux avec la même main.

Après quelques temps, la fille d'en face retourne vers les escaliers et disparait.

L'instant n'a duré que quelques minutes. Mais le temps parait plus long quand rien ne se passe vraiment. Les deux ne se sont pas parlé du tout, aucun échange, aucun signe. Si Todomatsu en croit son expérience, elle ne doit pas être au courant qu'elle était observée depuis le début.

Todomatsu lance de nouveau son regard vers la petite forme d'Ichimatsu accroupie dans l'ombre, mais trouve à la place le visage de son frère juste en face du sien.

« **TU FICHES QUOI ICI ?** » Son expression est effrayante, et Todomatsu sursaute en s'éloignant. Mais il trébuche. Ichimatsu s'avance vers lui, son mode S activé.

« ICHIMATSU-NISAN ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ ! JE VOULAIS PAS !

\- **Tu voulais pas ? Et pourtant t'es ici pas vrai ? Tu voulais me suivre dans la rue et savoir tous mes petits secrets ? Tu trouves pas ça pervers ?**

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! »

Il tente de se relever pour courir vers la porte qui mène aux escaliers. Cependant, celle-ci est fermée à clé. « C'EST PAS SÉRIEUX ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU L'AS FERMÉE ?! » Il se retourne vers son futur bourreau. Ichimatsu brandit la corde d'un air menaçant.

« T'en sais beaucoup trop. **Crève**. »

Une douleur immense survient, et tout devient sombre. Todomatsu se laisse tomber au sol.

* * *

Il rouvre enfin les yeux, et remarque qu'il ne peut plus bouger librement. Ses bras sont liés entre eux derrière son dos, et ses jambes aussi, mais au lieu d'être ligotés normalement, Ichimatsu s'est fait plaisir en faisant des formes avec les nœuds.

Il fournit néanmoins une explication. « Je me suis entrainé »

Ouais, il en a bien profité… Todomatsu regarde les alentours. Ils sont dans la salle de bain de leur maison. S'il crie assez fort, peut être que ses frères viendront le sauver ?

C'est quand même fou ! Il fonce pour éviter à une demoiselle d'être kidnappée et attachée, et c'est lui qui finit par recevoir ce traitement ! ça lui apprendra à se mêler des problèmes des autres… La prochaine fois, il les laissera toutes crever !

A sa grande surprise, Ichimatsu le détache déjà. C'est tout ? Pas plus que ça ?

« J'ai acheté ces cordes super cher, je veux pas que tu les abimes.

\- C'est rien que des cordes de toute façon.

\- Elles ne sont pas comme les autres. Celles-ci laissent des marques bien visibles. J'en ai cherché pendant si longtemps… » Il tient l'objet comme un trophée.

Todomatsu est rassuré. Cependant, tout ne semble pas être rentré dans l'ordre. Ichimatsu le traine dans le salon, et le fait s'assoir en face de lui à une table.

Ichimatsu ne dit rien, il attend juste des explications, dans un silence stoïque.

Todomatsu n'aurait JAMAIS dû en faire autant pour une inconnue ! Quand on sauve quelqu'un mais que ça nous met dans la merde, il ne faut pas jouer les super héros.

A cause de sa conduite audacieuse, il doit maintenant expliquer la situation à Ichimatsu. Vraiment, de tous ses frères ? ça devait être lui ? Mais si personne ne lui dit qu'il fait fausse route, il va finir chez les flics et personne ne pourra plus l'aider. Todomatsu n'est pas seulement une étoile parmi les ténèbres : il se doit de montrer la voie, quel qu'en soit le prix. Voilà pourquoi on l'a mis sur terre !

Todomatsu espère vraiment survivre. Ichimatsu le regarde toujours avec cet air neutre, dont personne ne peut deviner la signification. Alors le benjamin, pour tâtonner le terrain, invente le mensonge le plus débile pour se tirer d'affaire.

« L'ordinateur a fait des mises à jour et tout l'historique de la semaine dernière est revenu comme par magie. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Aucun ordinateur ne fait ça !

Bizarrement, Ichimatsu le regarde avec le même air calme. Jusque là tout va bien….

« Et quand j'ai voulu vagabonder dessus, j'ai vu tes précédentes recherches et j'ai- »

Ça y est : en un flash, Ichimatsu bondit pour l'agripper par le col, et serrer étroitement tous ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Todomatsu tombe en arrière par surprise, et Ichimatsu en profite pour le bloquer au sol. « Si t'en parles à quelqu'un je te tue ! » Ce regard de tueur lui glace le sang…

Todomatsu suffoque et frappe trois fois au sol pour dire qu'il abdique. Mais Ichimatsu reste perché sur lui.

« T'es quand même un salaud, hein ? Je me disais que c'était bizarre, toutes ces nouvelles explications… Je parie que t'as fait tout ça pour mater ce qu'on faisait et nous faire du chantage avec ce que tu trouverais dessus, pas vrai ? »

Ichimatsu lui laisse une chance de dire non en desserrant ses mains de son cou. Mais Todomatsu affiche un air stoïque et un silence tellement gonflé de sens que rien ne va…

« Adieu p'tit con. »

Il l'étrangle de nouveau. Todomatsu retape trois fois le sol.

* * *

Après ce petit interlude, Todomatsu et Ichimatsu sont assis autour de la table une nouvelle fois. Todomatsu est tout proche de la porte, prêt à s'enfuir s'il le faut, traumatisé, démuni, aux portes de la mort.

« Bon, c'est vrai que c'était salaud de faire ça. Mais vous, les gars, vous étiez vraiment énervants quand il s'agissait de l'ordinateur ! Je devais trouver un moyen de me défendre !

\- Soit rassuré, quand je le dirai à tout le monde, ils voudront tous te buter aussi. Ce sera bien pire. »

Todomatsu le sait. Ichimatsu a beau être le plus calme, quand il s'agit de vengeance, c'est le pire des six. Une cage à tigre, un bassin rempli de pics, une vierge de fer… Tout en même temps quelques fois. Mais face à cette terrible menace, pour une fois dans sa vie, Todomatsu avait enfin une arme décisive pour se protéger de la fureur du grand frère. Cette situation est tellement jouissive qu'il en affiche un air satisfait.

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Si tu parles, moi aussi je parle. Tu vois ? On y perdrait tous les deux, alors écoute ce que j'ai à dire. C'est au sujet des sites sur lesquels tu-

\- Il y a rien à dire. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? T'as tout gâché.

\- …en fait, je voulais t'aider.

\- Hein ?

\- D'ordinaire, je me dis que tous mes frères sont des idiots qui essaient même pas de sociabiliser. Mais toi, même si ta méthode est un peu barbare, tu as pu faire la connaissance de quelqu'un pas vrai ? D'une fille même ! »

A cela, Ichimatsu regarde ailleurs en plissant les yeux. « Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler….

\- Oh, arrête. J'ai lu tout ton historique, je sais tout sur- »

Ichimatsu l'étrangle de nouveau. C'était à prévoir.

* * *

Les voilà de nouveau assis en face à face. Todomatsu tient le bord de la porte pour s'enfuir plus vite la prochaine fois. Il a limite une jambe déjà à l'extérieur. Il ne sortira définitivement pas vivant de cette conversation. Ou bien il doit vendre son idée s'il veut que son frère y adhère.

« Bon, Ichimatsu-nisan, écoute mes arguments attentivement.

\- Quand on parle à quelqu'un, on essaie pas de s'enfuir.

\- Tu peux parler ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as tout à y gagner avec moi. Déjà, je ne parlerai de rien aux autres. Tu peux me croire sur parole. Ensuite, j'ai régulièrement des rencontres avec des filles, donc je sais exactement ce qu'elles aiment et ce qu'elles détestent. Je pourrai te conseiller et t'entrainer, et même te faire parler à d'autres filles dont tu te fous royalement avant pour que tu sois à l'aise. En revanche, si tu commets une erreur trop grande, je t'abandonne à ton triste sort. C'est un bon marché, tu trouves pas ? »

Ichimatsu est sérieusement en train de considérer la question.

« Admettons que je dise oui…tu arrêteras de regarder mon historique ?

\- C'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu t'inquiètes, là ?! Ichimatsu-nisan ! Tu t'apprêtes à surpasser nos frères et à parler à une fille ! Une vraie de vraie ! Tu seras plus puceau grâce à moi, ce serait la plus grande des fiertés pour moi, tu sais ?

\- Donc tu comptes pas l'effacer…

\- Pas moyen, c'est trop marrant.

\- ...ya pas beaucoup de chances que je l'intéresse. Je sais même pas si c'est une amie...

\- On sait jamais. Il faut y croire pour que ça marche !

\- ça marchera pas.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Mais si ! T'as plein de qualités cachées !

\- C'est le fait qu'elles soient cachées qui pose problème.

\- Si tu pars perdant, on va forcément pas y arriver.

\- C'est déjà perdu d'avance. Elle doit surement avoir un métier ou je ne sais quoi…être sérieuse et tout…

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé jusque là avec elle ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quelque chose m'a semblé vraiment bizarre sur le toit. Vous ne vous êtes même pas fait signe. Tu ne la connais pas tant que ça, j'ai l'impression…mais assez pour savoir qu'elle serait là-haut. Bizarre non ?

\- ...t'es pas obligé de le savoir.

\- J'en ai quand même besoin pour me situer. »

Ichimatsu hésite tellement à répondre qu'il lui tourne le dos pour aller rejoindre le placard et fermer la porte. Ahlala… Comment compte-t-il changer avec un comportement aussi puéril ?

Todomatsu va ouvrir la porte, mais se fait blesser à la main par quatre griffes acérées. Vraiment puéril.

« Je te rappelle que tu as des chances d'atteindre le niveau supérieur grâce à moi. Une minute de pure honte à m'en dire plus, ça vaut bien moins que de te trouver une copine, pas vrai ? »

Ichimatsu refuse toujours d'ouvrir la porte.

« Si tu veux, on peut parler au travers de la porte. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Tu me tueras si je quitte la pièce ? »

Pas de réponse. Todomatsu se lève et s'éloigne.

Une faible voix résonne soudain.

« Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose, nisan ?

\- Cinq mois que je la connais…

\- …vraiment ? »

Todomatsu va s'assoit en face de la porte. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais si ça permet de faire avancer la situation…

« Mais elle, elle ne te connais pas ?

\- Nan.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà parlés sur le net ?

\- Hm.

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas présenté à elle physiquement.

\- Nan.

\- Tu as peur de ce qu'elle peut penser si tu vas la voir et que tu ne parles pas.

\- Hm.

\- Tu ne veux pas risquer de la rencontrer si tu estimes que votre entrevue ne servira à rien.

\- Hm.

\- Donc tu comptes la séquestrer.

\- Pour qui te me prends ?!

\- Je me base juste sur tes recherches internet…!

\- N'importe quoi…

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en voyant tes recherches. Sinon, c'étaient des contacts en privé ?

\- Non...c'est le genre de truc où tout le monde y parle un peu quand il veut.

\- Je vois, c'est sur Discord ?

\- Je crois...

\- Et c'est quoi le thème central ?

\- Les chats.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter...vous parlez de quoi exactement ?

\- De rien.

\- Soit honnête, nisan… Je peux pas deviner par moi-même. Tu ne veux pas me laisser voir ?

\- …pff…

\- Bon, alors dis moi approximativement ce qu'il en est ressorti de vos conversations. Elle te parait amicale ?

\- J'en sais rien… Elle met beaucoup de smileys.

\- Et ?

\- Elle finit ses phrases par des points.

\- Je m'en doute bien, mais les sujets que vous abordez… ?

\- …en fait, je me contente juste d'acquiescer à certains propos, la plupart du temps, sans vraiment…enfin…

\- Oui, mais tu dois bien avoir des sujets qui te parlent plus que d'autres non ?

\- Ah… Je sais...

\- Oui ?

\- À un moment, ils étaient tous partis sur "quelle est la façon la plus spectaculaire de mourir qu'on connait".

\- Ça devait juste être un délire, pas un vrai sujet de conversation en soi… T'as répondu ?

\- J'ai évoqué l'étranglement. »

Todomatsu pouffe de rire. Plus tôt, dans l'historique, il avait pu voir qu'il avait un certain goût pour la suffocation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- C'est que ça te va plutôt bien. »

Todomatsu est plutôt rassuré. Ichimatsu n'a plus l'air de vouloir l'assassiner, et ils semblent dorénavant en bons termes.

« Quand on se demande comment on aimerait mourir, souvent, on n'en sait rien… On sait surtout comment on ne souhaite surtout pas mourir.

\- C'est exactement ça. J'ai été le seul à répondre correctement avec elle. »

Ah, alors c'est peut être comme ça que leur conversation a commencé en premier lieu.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu, elle ? Tu te rappelles ?

\- Pas vraiment. On a parlé de nos gâteaux préférés après.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- La météo. »

Todomatsu soupire de désespoir. Rien ne s'annonce facile, d'entrée de jeu. Mais il s'est promis de guider ses frères, et il ne manquera pas à sa parole.

« Ichimatsu nisan, je suis sûr que si je t'aide, tu pourras aller beaucoup plus loin que ça avec elle. Les relations, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Mais j'y gagne quoi, moi ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?! T'y gagnes une copine ! Ou du moins une amie... Il faudrait commencer par viser ce qui est raisonnable dans tes conditions.

\- Oui, mais quoi d'autre ?

\- De l'assurance ? De l'amour propre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

\- ...laisse moi voir aussi.

\- Hm ?

\- L'historique des autres cons… Je veux le voir aussi.

\- Ah ? Crois-moi, tu vas pas être déçu ! Mais dois-je comprendre par là que tu acceptes mon aide ?

\- ...ramène ton ordi. »

Victoire ! Todomatsu survivra cette soirée !

FIN !

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour la lecture, on va bientôt dépasser les trois chapitres, ce qui sera une bonne étape je pense...**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Ch3 : L'entrainement commence

**Résumé du chapitre : Ichimatsu apprend quelques astuces pour communiquer grâce à Todomatsu. Mais que fait Todomatsu dans une robe aussi sexy ?!**

**Notes : ****Merci beaucoup pour vos retours ! :D On entame le fromage avec ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture, et à bientot !**

* * *

**Chapter 3: L'entrainement commence**

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que tous les frères sont sortis pour aller parier, Todomatsu et Ichimatsu ont choisi de profiter de cette occasion pour s'entrainer à l'art de la conversation. Néanmoins, Ichimatsu ne connaissant pas les bases les plus élémentaires, Todomatsu sait qu'il va falloir commencer de zéro.

D'ailleurs, le benjamin a mis toute la nuit pour établir un programme qui durera approximativement deux semaines. Il pense que son grand frère sera apte à tenter quelque chose au bout de cette durée. Ichimatsu apprendra vite grâce à lui !

De même, il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de convaincre Ichimatsu qu'il possède de multiples qualités, mais à vrai dire, pour Todomatsu, elles semblent inexistantes. Il a du regarder sur internet les qualités que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait avoir.

Il est tout d'abord tombé sur « la capacité d'écoute ». ça, c'est sûr, si on parle pas, on n'a que ça à faire, d'écouter. Mais apparemment, les personnes comme Ichimatsu ont aussi une manière de voir le monde complètement différente de la normale. Ça aussi, Todomatsu a pu le remarquer. Que ce soit ces règles débiles qu'il invente sur le monde -comme la fois où il a entrainé Jyushimatsu à sauter d'un balcon juste pour un barbecue-, ou bien la façon qu'il a de comprendre les autres personnes, Ichimatsu reste à part quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais selon internet, il parait que les personnes comme Ichimatsu ont un grand sens d'observation, beaucoup d'empathie et surtout un talent caché, qu'elles conservent de la vue d'autrui pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ichimatsu a peut être un talent encore inconnu de la fratrie ? ça, Todomatsu peut bien y croire. Mais de l'empathie, sérieusement ? Ichimatsu est plutôt effrayant avec lui la plupart du temps… Si c'est vrai, il cache bien son jeu !

Après avoir examiné tout cela, il s'établit un résumé en tête :

_\- Empathie_

_\- Talent caché_

_\- Sens de l'observation accru_

_\- Capacité d'écoute infinie_

Sa plus grande mission sera de dévoiler toutes ces qualités au grand jour.

Mais ce ne sera pas facile.

Alors que Todomatsu sort son ardoise blanche à roulettes, Ichimatsu ne donne vraiment pas une bonne image de lui. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, se cure le nez et, en guise de cerise sur le gâteau, lâche une énorme caisse.

Vraiment pas idyllique comme image…

« Bien, Ichimatsu-nisan. Reste attentif, et dans deux semaines, tu sauras tenir une conversation simple. »

Ichimatsu parait subitement choqué. « Deux semaines ?

\- Oui, à peu près. Et sans compter les moments où je t'emmènerai rencontrer quelques unes de mes amies.

\- C'est long. On peut pas le faire en accéléré ?

\- C'est déjà une formule accélérée, pour toi. N'oublie pas qu'on part de très loin.

\- Sois pas aussi vexant…

\- Il y a des petites choses à savoir avant qu'on commence réellement. Tout d'abord… » Todomatsu commence à écrire sur le tableau. « La population est composée environ de 50% d'hommes et de 50% de femmes. Répète après moi.

\- ….et si tu m'apprenais quelque chose de pertinent ?

\- C'est peut être idiot, mais crois-moi, ce simple fait permet d'en déduire plusieurs autres. Déjà ! Il y a autant d'hommes que de femmes, cela veut dire qu'il y a autant de désir de former un couple dans les deux camps. Cela veut dire aussi que tout comme nous sommes deux célibataires désespérés, on retrouve le même phénomène chez les filles. Il ne faut donc pas considérer qu'elles soient plus parfaites que nous ! Il ne faut pas nous rabaisser devant elles ! Il nous faut juste être nous-mêmes, car après tout, nous sommes tous des êtres humains.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si une fille refuse nos avances, car ce monde est rempli d'autres filles qui seront faites pour nous. J'ai eu régulièrement l'occasion de les côtoyer, et crois moi, elles sont loin d'être différentes de nous. Elles savent juste mieux cacher leurs défauts.

\- Eeeeeh ? J'y aurais jamais cru…

\- Enfin bon. Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut persévérer, c'est ce sur quoi tu dois travailler ! Ton problème, c'est que tu abandonnes toujours **avant** d'avoir essayé.

\- Je sais reconnaitre quand je pars perdant.

\- Rien que cette phrase montre ton manque d'ambition… Un échec, ce n'est pas dramatique, mais mieux vaut s'être trompé et regretter que d'avoir des remords, tu ne penses pas ? Au moins, les erreurs te font apprendre. »

Il rêve… ! Ichimatsu est en train de prendre des notes, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas évident !

Il comprend mieux l'idée que les gens comme Ichimatsu ont une vision des choses différentes du sens commun.

« T'as fini ?

\- Presque. » Ichimatsu relève ensuite les yeux vers lui, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Voilà un bon état d'esprit. « J'en reviens pas…le petit qui me fait la leçon… »

**QU'IL CRÈVE !**

Todomatsu arrive à garder son calme. C'est sans doute une façon qu'a Ichimatsu de faire face à la gêne qu'il éprouve.

« Passons à la suite, Ichimatsu. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu avais du mal à entamer les conversations.

\- Hm…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive dans ces moments là ? Tu penses à autre chose, ou tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?

\- Hm.

\- ça non plus il ne faut pas que ça t'inquiète. C'est toujours un peu bizarre quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Même moi ça m'arrive. C'est normal.

\- …mais toi tu sais toujours quoi dire après. Moi ça se finit rapidement à la première phrase.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- …

\- … »

A partir de là, un silence pesant d'une dizaine de minutes s'installe. Suite à cela, Ichimatsu hausse les épaules.

« Tu vois ?

\- Je comprends. Alors travaillons là-dessus en premier lieu. Je vais t'apprendre comment démarrer, puis logiquement, la suite se fera toute seule. Imaginons un contexte… »

Todomatsu place une bougie allumée sur la table du salon, puis deux couverts avec un repars succulent. Il éteint la lumière, pour que seules les bougies les éclairent. Todomatsu se vêtit ensuite d'une robe rouge ultra sexy et d'une perruque longue.

« Commençons l'entrainement.

\- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE COMMENCE AVEC ÇA ?! T'es effrayant…ya deux minutes on était aux bases, puis là, un diner aux chandelles ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- C'est comme ça que tu aurais parlé à une vraie femme ?

\- Hn…pas vraiment…

\- Assieds-toi qu'on en finisse. Je ne veux pas que les autres rentrent et me voient comme ça. Je me donne à fond, alors toi aussi mets-y du tiens. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me déguiser ?

\- Ben, c'est que tu le fais souvent…

\- Assieds-toi Ichimatsu !

\- D'accord… »

Il s'assoit rapidement en baissant la tête, l'air d'avoir été puni.

Certes, cette situation est gênante, mais si Todomatsu est le seul à s'investir, Ichimatsu va arriver au bout de deux semaines, va se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas évolué, et qui il va tenir pour responsable ? Todomatsu ! Et qui va s'en recevoir plein la gueule ? Todomatsu, encore !

« Bien. Je suis Todomi, une jolie femme que tu as connue sur un site de rencontre, et qui a accepté pour la première fois une invitation pour diner. Je suis bien entendu célibataire, et je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Je ne travaille pas et habite encore chez mes parents, qui s'occupent gentiment de moi car je suis adorable. Toi, tu es Ichimatsu.

\- Ok…

\- Je vais commencer à parler, pour te faciliter la tâche. Regarde bien comment je fais, d'accord ? »

Todomi joue avec ses cheveux, et arbore un sourire très sensuel.

« Je trouve l'ambiance de cet endroit très agréable. Tu as l'habitude des restaurants chics ? »

Ichimatsu choisit de tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler...environ une centaine de fois au lieu de sept. Le temps devient long, et Todomatsu décide de lui tendre une deuxième perche.

« Un grand timide, hein ? Je sais ce que c'est. En vérité, je le suis aussi un peu. Tu peux me rappeler ton nom ?

\- …b…bonjour.

\- Hein ?

\- Bonjour. »

Todomatsu lui souffle gentiment la réponse. « **Ichimatsu**, ton nom c'est **Ichimatsu**.

\- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le demandes ?

\- Je le faisais pour t'aider, abruti !

\- Désolé.

\- On reprend. »

Todomi revient dans la course.

« Tu as un passe temps favori ?

\- Le baseball.

\- Non, ça c'est Jyushimatsu.

\- Comment tu connais mon frère ?!

\- Ichimatsu, il faut que tu trouves un passe temps que tu as toi. Pas celui d'un autre.

\- J'en ai pas.

\- Tu aimes les chats, non ?

\- Un chat c'est pas un passe temps. C'est un ami.

\- Bon, et bien tu aimes bien caresser tes amis, pas vrai ?

\- J'adore.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment un passe temps... Tu n'as aucune autre activité qui te plaise ?

\- …le dessin ?

\- Le dessin ? Depuis quand tu dessines toi ?

\- Je dis pas que je dessine, mais j'aime bien dessiner…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm. C'est pas mieux ?

\- Si, c'est clairement mieux, mais j'ai peine à y croire.

\- Tu m'as dit de trouver un vrai truc, alors…

\- Tu peux me montrer des planches ?

\- Nan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est privé.

\- Si tu parles de dessin à une fille, elle va vouloir forcément en regarder au moins un.

\- Chier ! »

Ichimatsu se lève d'un coup, énervé à souhait, puis va plonger une main derrière l'armoire. Il en sort un carnet. Il tourne les pages en les regardant de près, puis s'arrête à une page pour la montrer à Todomatsu. C'est juste un chat.

« Waw, t'es doué en plus.

\- Je l'ai juste recopié dans un livre.

\- C'est quand même mignon. »

Ichimatsu range ensuite le carnet dans son pull. Il va sans doute trouver une autre cachette secrète plus tard.

Todomatsu coche mentalement la case **Talent Caché**, qu'il s'était promis de trouver.

« Le dessin, ça montre que tu aimes regarder ce qu'il y a autour de toi et le traduire en quelque chose d'artistique et de poétique.

\- Rien de tout ça. C'est juste des traits sur un bout de papier.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais c'est tout de même un très bon atout qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à utiliser. Donc on recommence. » Il se racle la gorge pour retrouver sa voix féminine. « As-tu un passe temps ?

\- …le dessin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dessiner ?

\- Ce qui m'entoure. Mais surtout les chats.

\- Bingo ! Tu vois ? C'était pas bien compliqué. Et tu sais comment tu peux montrer facilement que tu t'intéresses à l'autre personne ? Quand elle te pose une question, tu peux y répondre, puis renchérir par un « Et toi ? ».

\- D'accord.

\- Vas-y, dis-le.

\- …et toi ? T'as un passe temps ?

\- J'adore la course à pied et le yoga.

\- Merde, c'est une sportive…

\- Ne dis pas ça à voix haute. Et puis c'est pas grave si toi, tu fais pas de sport. L'important, c'est que tu mettes toutes tes convictions dans une activité particulière. Ça montre que tu ne fais pas rien de tes journées, et en même temps, ça permet à l'autre de mieux te cerner.

\- Hm.

\- Tu as des questions sur ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? Ah…tu prends toujours des notes…

\- Je risque d'oublier, sinan.

\- Dis moi quand t'as fini. »

Ichimatsu relève les yeux, cette fois ci avec un air neutre.

« J'ai fini.

\- Bien. On a géré les passe temps, mais maintenant, je veux que ce soit toi qui entame la conversation.

\- Ah ? »

Ichimatsu prend une grande inspiration, joint les mains pour demander toute l'aide de Kami Sama, puis ouvre la bouche.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Ça va ? »

Et voilà qu'Ichimatsu est décontenancé.

* * *

Pour comprendre ce qui se passe actuellement dans la tête d'Ichimatsu, il est impératif de changer de point de vue, et de se mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'ami.

Ichimatsu n'en a jamais vraiment eu. Pas de vrais, en tout cas, avec qui il peut réellement se détendre et s'amuser… Disons qu'au lycée, il se devait de se fondre dans la masse, pour être un peu comme tout le monde. Il a donc dû se créer une personnalité de façade, souriante et dynamique, qu'on ne trouve ni trop chiante, ni trop déprimante.

Il y était bien obligé. Il suffisait d'un instant d'inattention pour qu'on découvre son expression morose, et que quelqu'un lui demande : « ça va aller ? », croyant qu'il était au bord du suicide.

« ça va ? »

Quelle terrible question… Comment voulez vous qu'on y réponde par la négative ?! C'est juste une norme sociale, une espèce de façon de dire bonjour et qui ne veut rien dire ! On est toujours forcé d'y répondre « oui », car si on a le malheur de dire « non », tous les regards nous scrutent, du fait d'avoir perturbé la bonne ambiance qui régnait jusque là. Et le pire, le PIRE ! C'est que les autres renchérissent toujours en demandant « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? ».

En plus d'annoncer **publiquement** votre malheur, vous devez aussi dire **publiquement** de quoi il en retourne ?!

Tout ! TOUT ne va pas ! Mais bonne âme que nous sommes, nous nous évertuons de ne pas troubler l'ordre publique, et on répond finalement en se sauvant la mise « Non en fait, tout va bien ». Mais c'est comme nier le fait que la vie est un bordel et qu'on est la pire merde qui soit !

Bonne leçon à retenir. Même quand notre vie est pourrie et qu'on est au bord du suicide, quand on te demande si ça va, répond tout simplement « oui » pour pas que ta vie soit plus chiante qu'elle ne l'est déjà en recevant toutes ces questions sans grand sens.

Cette simple norme sociale, il lui aura fallu toutes ses années de lycée pour l'apprendre. Et il est encore loin d'avoir fini sur toutes les normes qu'i acquérir.

Il y a par exemple la norme du « bonjour ». Au moment où il a appris qu'il fallait dire bonjour quand on croisait une personne, il s'est mis à le dire à tout le monde dans la rue, recevant des regards bizarres, ou des « on se connait ? ». On l'a laissé faire une semaine entière avant qu'une âme charitable lui explique qu'on dit bonjour seulement à des proches ou à des collègues de bureau.

Alors par la suite, il s'est mis à dire bonjour seulement à ceux qu'il connaissait. C'est-à-dire personne.

Enfin ses frères, ça compte pas. Si on compte sa propre famille comme des amis, c'est de la triche. Il est une merde, certes, mais il ne rabaissera pas à ça.

Pas quand cette opportunité nouvelle s'offre à lui.

Mais revenons au point de vue de Todomatsu, car Ichimatsu pourrait s'évertuer à disserter mentalement là-dessus pendant quelques heures encore.

* * *

« Ichimatsu ? ça va ?

\- Hein ? Oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

YES ! Ichimatsu a bien compris la technique ! Todomatsu n'a jamais été aussi heureux. « ça va très bien. Je suis contente d'être dans un endroit si magnifique ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

\- Je suis content de…de te…voir pour la première fois...

\- Moi aussi ! ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se parle sur Internet ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue !

\- Toi aussi tu…es…AH !

\- Tu peux dire « belle ».

\- Tu es...très belle.

\- Merci !

\- ...t'as des passe-temps ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien le yoga. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Le dessin. J'aime bien dessiner des animaux, surtout des chats.

\- Oh, c'est génial, je savais pas... Tu m'en montreras un quand tu pourras ?

\- J'ai un carnet dans mon sac si tu veux. Regarde.

\- Waw, c'est magnifique !

\- C'est rien du tout.

\- Non, je t'assure, c'est vraiment bien ! J'aimerais tellement savoir dessiner.

\- ça s'apprend.

\- Tu me donnerais des cours ?

\- Heu…ouais, une prochaine fois, si…si tu veux… »

Todomatsu rit joyeusement.

« Hihi ! C'était vraiment bien, Ichimatsu ! ça change de d'habitude ! Tu fais des progrès quand tu t'investies.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai dit que des trucs bizarres…

\- Non, au contraire. Plus tu t'extériorises, mieux c'est, surtout dans les premières rencontres. Enfin, quand je dis extérioriser, je parle d'informations pas trop personnelles. Sinon tu risques de toutes les faire fuir. En plus, dire que tu lui donneras des cours si elle en a envie, ça démontre que tu as envie de la rencontrer plus tard après le rendez vous ! C'était génial. Tu seras prêt en un rien de temps !

\- Je suis pas sûr. Tu penses que dans deux semaines ça ira ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- …dans deux semaines…il faut absolument que je sache bien parler. Et j'ai encore plein de lacunes...

\- Comment ça absolument ?

\- C'est pas sûr, mais…je vais peut-être...**la** rencontrer à la fin de ce délai.

\- Quoi ?! Tu me l'avais pas dit !

\- C'est parce que c'était pas sûr.

\- D'accord, mais tu pourrais pas repousser ? ça risque d'être très juste. A la fin de ces deux semaines, je comptais à peine commencer à te faire parler à de vraies filles.

\- Je peux pas repousser. Il faut absolument que j'y arrive dans deux semaines tout pile. »

Todomatsu ne comprend pas cette nécessité si étrange. Elle va quitter le pays ou quoi ?

« Bon…si tu insistes. On va accélérer un peu et te faire rencontrer quelques unes de mes connaissances dès demain.

\- Quoi ? D-demain ? C'est pas trop tôt ?

\- Pour tout ce que j'ai à t'enseigner, il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure, si tu veux être vraiment prêt au bon moment.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais ce genre d'info, faut me le dire tout de suite pour que je t'aide au mieux. Préviens-moi plus tôt, la prochaine fois.

\- Oui. »

Alors que les deux sont arrivés à cet accord, la porte s'ouvre de façon fracassante. Les frères sont rentrés !

Dans son envie de vouloir cacher cette situation, Todomatsu arrache sa robe pour la cacher dans son dos en une demi seconde. Par chance, il avait conservé une tenue décontractée en dessous : T-shirt et short.

De son côté, Ichimatsu a le même réflexe, sauf que celui-ci n'avait pas de déguisement, et n'avait rien non plus en dessous, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve complètement à poil au milieu du salon. Osomatsu remarque le ridicule de cette scène, et s'en retrouve plié de rire au sol. Les autres frères le suivent peu après dans son hilarité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux, quand on est pas là ?! »

Todomatsu n'a jamais autant eu envie de tuer Ichimatsu…


	4. Ch4 : En mauvaise posture

**Suite à un énorme contretemps, je poste enfin ce chapitre ici... ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: En mauvaise posture**

* * *

Todomatsu ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'ils allaient accélérer le processus. Dès le matin, il réveille Ichimatsu pour lui dire qu'un rendez vous est prévu ce midi dans un restaurant, à 11H00. Et avec trois demoiselles qui plus est…pourquoi pas seulement une pour commencer ? Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que cette journée s'annonce mal aux yeux d'Ichimatsu.

Le benjamin profite de cette petite matinée pour lui délivrer d'ultimes conseils. Bien que cela ait été préparé, Ichimatsu ne s'est jamais senti aussi nerveux.

« Bon, tu vas te retrouver devant trois filles, d'accord ? Ce sont des amies que je me suis fait à une soirée, mais on ne se connait pas encore très bien. Je suis personnellement très intéressé par l'une d'entre elles, donc ne t'étonnes pas si à quelques moments, je monopolise la conversation. »

Ichimatsu hausse les épaules. « ça me dérange pas. Tu peux monopoliser. Vas-y.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'améliorer… Rappelle-toi tout simplement que les questions de ces filles seront simples et sans jugement. D'accord ? Tu ne les connais pas, mais elles ne nous connaissent pas non plus. Elles ont donc tout à découvrir de toi. Essaie de ne faire ressortir que tes bons côtés. Je te tendrai des perches quelques fois. »

Les 11H00 arrivent trop rapidement au gout du plus âgé. Les voilà assis à une table, devant les trois amies dont il était question.

Ichimatsu les trouve toutes ravissantes, et il se demande comment il est possible qu'un bon à rien comme Todomatsu puisse faire la connaissance de filles pareilles. Elles n'ont strictement rien à voir avec eux deux.

Todomatsu est le premier à leur parler. « Vous avez pu trouver facilement le restau ?

\- Pas vraiment, on a tourné en rond pendant trois plombes !

\- On connait pas trop ce quartier, donc forcément…

\- Ah, désolé, je vous laisserai choisir la prochaine fois… »

A peine trois phrases, et Ichimatsu est largué. Il ne sait strictement pas quoi faire ni dire.

Peut être que laisser Todomatsu parler est la seule solution ?

Mais quand il regarde son frère, celui-ci le frappe du pied sous la table. « Je vous présente mon frère jumeau. On s'est dit qu'on viendrait ensemble pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

\- Enchantée. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ichimatsu reçoit un autre coup de pied sous la table.

« Ah, heu…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-…. »

Todomatsu lui donne un autre coup de pied et lui souffle. « Ichimatsu, tout va bien ? »

Comme s'il venait de le découvrir, Ichimatsu frappe son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite. « Ah oui, c'était ça. Ichimatsu, c'est mon nom. »

Les trois filles le regardent perplexes. Todomatsu tente de changer de sujet. « Et si on commandait tous ? On fera mieux connaissance en mangeant ! »

Il agrippe fermement le menu. « Ahlala, tout a l'air vraiment appétissant, pas vrai nisan ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu comptes prendre quoi, Ichimatsu nisan ? »

Encore une fois, pas de réponse.

« Ichimatsu nisan ? »

Quand Todomatsu tourne les yeux vers son frère, il remarque qu'Ichimatsu s'est endormi. Les trois filles sont dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et tentent de trouver une explication en regardant Todomatsu, de leurs yeux plein de jugement.

Le réflexe du benjamin est de partir seul en laissant son frère dans ce pétrin. Todomatsu disparait dans la rue…que dis-je ? Il disparait de la ville, tout en espérant pouvoir disparaitre de cette planète.

* * *

Une fois dehors, et complètement éveillé, Ichimatsu se reçoit une droite de la part du plus jeune, qui est rouge de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'endormir en pleine conversation ?!

\- J'y peux rien, ça me prend trop d'énergie pour parler…

\- Mais tu as à peine sorti quelques mots ! Te fous pas de moi ! Hm…non, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé enfoiré !?

\- Discuter avec des inconnus n'est pas une activité à laquelle tu t'adonnes souvent, et rien qu'être en leur présence c'est du nouveau pour toi. C'est logique en fait. Mais il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de contourner le problème.

\- Ou bien réduire le temps de conversation, non ?

\- Si tu fais ça, elles vont penser que tu veux pas leur parler. Mais tu pourrais à la place aller régulièrement aux toilettes ? Ou bien faire semblant d'aller téléphoner ? Si tu dis que c'est un parent ou un patron, elles vont bien comprendre que tu doives sortir quelques minutes.

\- ...on la retente. »

* * *

Face à deux nouvelles amies, Ichimatsu parait fin prêt cette fois ci. Todomatsu est ravi de ce changement d'attitude très positif.

Ils se retrouvent dans un autre restaurant, avec deux autres filles, qui comme les premières ont l'air absolument parfaites.

Seconde chance : le clap est lancé. Todomatsu lui tend à nouveau une opportunité. « Je vous présente mon frère. Il est un peu timide, mais il est ravi de se trouver là avec vous.

\- Je m'appelle Ichimatsu, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Comment je peux vous appeler ? »

Les deux filles se présentent à leur tour. Elles paraissent tout aussi excitées de voir que Todomatsu a un jumeau. Ça peut avoir son avantage dans certaines situations...Il prend ça en note.

Todomatsu avait bien prévenue ses amies qu'Ichimatsu était timide et avait du mal à trouver quoi dire devant des gens qu'il ne connait pas encore. Elles ont apparemment compris, vu que maintenant, elles posent des centaines de questions uniquement à Ichimatsu, pour l'inciter à parler.

Si Todomatsu pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, la chose s'est vite tournée en interrogatoire à sens unique complexe et sans grand fond.

« C'est quoi ta passion dans la vie ?

\- Je dessine.

\- C'est qui ton chanteur préféré ?

\- Yutaka Ozaki.

\- Ton plat favori ?

\- Les chips.

\- Ton acteur préféré ?

\- Heuuu… »

Au bout d'une centaine de questions, Ichimatsu ne prend même plus la peine de répondre. Todomatsu en aurait fait de même. Cependant, quelque chose semble contrarier son grand frère, qui se tient la gorge comme pour s'étrangler. De plus, il n'arrête pas de regarder Todomatsu.

Ce dernier lève un sourcil. « ça va pas ? »

Ichimatsu ne lui répond rien, mais il ne peut pas l'aider s'il ne lui dit pas quel est le problème.

Todomatsu reprend alors la conversation avec ses amies, mais Ichimatsu commence à lui donner des coups de pied violents au visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ichimatsu ?! »

Les filles commencent à les regarder bizarrement. Quand Ichimatsu attrape Todomatsu pour le secouer dans tous les sens encore plus violemment, elles décident de partir sans même les prévenir.

« ICHIMATSU ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

* * *

De nouveau dans les rues, Todomatsu frappe le haut de la tête d'Ichimatsu, pendant que celui-ci boit toute une bouteille d'eau.

« Et comment tu voulais que je devine que tu avais une extinction de voix ?! D'ordinaire tu parles jamais ! Je voyais pas trop la différence, moi ! »

Ichimatsu lui crache de l'eau au visage pour se venger. « Je te faisais des signes, t'avais qu'à me regarder. »

Todomatsu lâche un long soupir, en même temps que de s'essuyer le visage avec un mouchoir. « Je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir avancer si on continue. On devrait en revenir aux bases et s'entraîner simplement à la maison.

\- Tu serais prêt de nouveau à te déguiser devant les autres ?

\- Peut être pas, mais si le problème vient du fait que parler trop longtemps te fatigue ou fatigue tes cordes vocales, mieux vaut que tu essaies d'interagir beaucoup plus avec la famille avant d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Ichimatsu baisse la tête et les épaules.

Todomatsu préfère s'arrêter là. « Tu peux partir, pour le moment. On verra ça demain.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai promis à deux autres filles d'aller manger un bout à 16H00 avec elles.

\- …emmène moi aussi.

\- Hein ? Heu…tu sais, ce sont des amies très proches celles là. Je préfère pas risquer…

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Il ne s'agit pas du fait que tu sois pas motivé, mais que physiquement, tu ne le supporteras pas.

\- …je peux le faire. Je crois. »

Ohlala, toute cette dévotion dans ce discours, cette volonté de bien faire qui transparaît… Todomatsu ne ressent rien de tout ça, mais Ichimatsu n'avait jusque là jamais montré le moindre intérêt sérieux dans leurs exercices.

Pourquoi pas ?

« Ichimatsu nisan, j'accepte de t'emmener avec moi. Mais là c'est différent. Je connais ces filles depuis des années, et tu devras faire semblant que je t'ai souvent parlé d'elles, d'accord ?

\- Mais tu m'as jamais parlé d'elles, non ?

\- Je sais, mais c'est parce que tous les cinq, vous êtes chiants. Dans une famille normale, on se parle des plus grands amis qu'on se fait. Donc je vais te raconter des choses sur elles, et tu devras bien suivre cette mise en scène. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Elles s'appellent… »

Todomatsu lui raconte alors des choses qui lui rentrent par une oreille et qui ressortent par l'autre. Au lieu de tout retenir, Ichimatsu choisit de ne garder en mémoire que leur nom et leur activité professionnelle. Il n'aura qu'à les ressortir dès que l'occasion se présentera.

« Bon, on recommence, je suis prêt. Envoie des amies.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir en trouver pour toujours. J'en ai pas plein les poches, non plus ! »

Pour cette ultime chance, Ichimatsu semble être pris d'une ambition immense. Il a le dos courbé, le regard ailleurs, mais il commence à suer, comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose de grand. Bon, c'est l'apparence la plus satisfaisante qu'il peut montrer pour prouver son envie de réussir...Todomatsu ne devrait pas s'attendre à mieux.

Il est déjà 16H00. Todomatsu l'emmène cette fois ci dans un café ouvert du matin au soir. Encore deux autres filles viennent les rencontrer. Todomatsu a vraiment le bras long…

Todomatsu sert un verre d'eau tiède à son frère, pour contrer l'extinction de voix qui pourrait resurgir.

Ils sont enfin parés.

Comme d'habitude, la conversation commence avec la présentation d'Ichimatsu, et à la grande surprise de Todomatsu, son frère a choisi d'opter pour ce qu'ils avaient récité la veille, mot pour mot. Le benjamin reprend plusieurs fois le fil de la conversation, mais laisse de plus en plus Ichimatsu se manifester.

Jusqu'à ce moment fatidique…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Ichimatsu ? »

Question piège ; Ichimatsu regarde droit vers Todomatsu, l'air d'appeler à l'aide.

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Elles vont savoir qu'on ment !**

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Ichimatsu se retourne de nouveau vers les filles. « Comment dire…? Je suis apprenti. »

Les deux demoiselles semblent accepter cette réponse. « Encore en plein dans les études, hein ? T'es apprenti en quoi exactement ? »

Ichimatsu regarde cette fois ci par la fenêtre. En voyant l'enseigne la plus proche, il trouve une idée.

« Coiffeur. »

Todomatsu se retourne pour éviter de ricaner devant tout le monde. _**Il a pas vu l'état de ses cheveux ou quoi ?**_

« Oh, je me disais bien que ta coiffure avait un style particulier !

\- J'appelle cette coiffure l_'Adult Hair_. »

A cette blague vraiment nulle, chacun explose de rire. Ichimatsu baisse la tête, l'air de rien.

Tout le monde finit par s'en remettre après une vingtaine de secondes.

« Non, de toute évidence, je suis pas apprenti coiffeur… »

Todomatsu reprend le flambeau. « Il va bientôt entamer des études d'art. »

Les filles paraissent intéressées, et elles se mettent à lui demander ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard. Ichimatsu commence alors à entamer de petits mots, qui finissent par devenir de longues phrases. Todomatsu regarde cette évolution avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ichimatsu se sent enfin à l'aise dans une situation sociale normale.

Certes, le petit frère reprend la parole quelques fois, mais seulement quand Ichimatsu n'a plus d'idée, ce qui laisse à Ichimatsu le temps de boire de l'eau tiède.

Après quelques minutes, Ichimatsu use de la technique d'aller aux toilettes. Todomatsu lui fait un signe approbateur, et le plus vieux s'éloigne du groupe pour aller s'isoler.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il inspire et expire profondément, puis se rend aux sanitaires.

Quelque chose de bizarre émane en lui, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années.

Il n'a jamais été particulièrement fier de lui-même, et ce, même lorsqu'il réussit de grandes choses. D'ordinaire, il ne ressent presque rien quand quelque chose de bien arrive. Il sait qu'un évènement est bien quand les autres le disent, ou bien quand il les voit se trémousser de joie, mais il ne le sait presque jamais de lui-même. Du moins, il ne le ressent pas. Il a toujours besoin d'une référence, de quelqu'un de « normal » dans ses horizons, pour avoir une échelle décente afin d'évaluer la situation.

Mais là, il est certain que ce qu'il pense est véridique. C'est le meilleur moment de sa vie.

C'est comme un tourbillon dans son ventre. Il ne sait pas vraiment la signification de tout ce remue-ménage dans ses viscères, mais il n'a pas envie de le savoir. Pour la première fois, il se sent grand, adulte, peut être même meilleur, qui sait ? Parler aussi bien à des inconnues, faire autant de chemin dans les relations sociales, et même réussir à les faire rire avec une blague aussi nulle…il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir le faire. Et ce n'est pas une réussite seulement sur le plan _**Séduc'** _de son existence. Parler à quelqu'un normalement, c'est quelque chose qui a toujours été hors de sa portée.

Il relève les yeux vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. C'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas envie de vomir en se regardant dans la glace.

Merde, est-ce que c'est ça que les autres gens ressentent ? Est-ce que c'est normal de trembler autant, d'avoir envie de pleurer, et en même temps d'avoir envie de s'enlacer soi-même en se disant que, pour une fois, tout va bien ? Il a même envie d'en rire, même si rien de tout ça n'est drôle.

Après quelques secondes, il n'arrive définitivement pas à se calmer. Alors il fait les cent pas dans les toilettes, devant les autres hommes qui le regardent bizarrement. Mais peu importe ces gens. Il y en a toujours d'autres, plein d'autres devant qui il pourra paraitre plus important.

Au bout de cinq minutes, son ventre arrête ses envolées, et il réussit à retrouver un état à peu près normal. Il se regarde de nouveau dans le miroir pour être sûr d'avoir une apparence convenable. Il se surprend même à sourire à moitié, son expression usuelle l'amenant généralement à baisser les commissures de ses lèvres. Il a l'air vivant.

Même s'il sait que Todomatsu saura les distraire pendant son absence, il n'a pas envie de faire attendre les deux anges responsables de son bonheur. Il retourne rapidement à la table où se trouvent son frère et ces deux filles.

...pour n'y retrouver que son frère complètement seul.

Todomatsu lui lance un regard plein d'empathie, et un faux sourire qui veut tout dire.

« Ichimatsu-nisan, on va y aller.

\- Tes amies…où elles sont ? Elles sont aussi parties aux toilettes ?

\- Non, en fait… Elles ont dit qu'elles devaient partir plus tôt que prévu. C'est pas grave, on remettra ça une prochaine fois. » Todomatsu se lève. « J'ai déjà payé le serveur. On y va ? »

Quelque chose parait bizarre, mais Ichimatsu suit le benjamin sans rien dire.

Une fois dehors, Todomatsu change totalement de sujet, et ne le regarde pas vraiment dans les yeux. « Maman a dit qu'elle ferait un bon repas pour ce soir. »

Ichimatsu se fiche du prochain repas dans le moment présent. « Pourquoi elles sont parties ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elles ont même pas dit au revoir, alors qu'elles ont dit qu'elles avaient le temps de rester manger. Et toi tu fais jamais de bourde quand t'es avec d'autres personnes. J'en conclue que ça vient de moi.

\- Mais non Ichimatsu-nisan, tu étais parfait.

\- Je sais bien que c'est pas vrai…dis moi ce qu'elles ont dit.

\- Elles se sont excusées et m'ont dit de te prévenir. Je te jure.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Absolument rien. Elles ont même dit que t'étais sympa. »

Todomatsu ne lui dira définitivement pas… Mais il voit bien sur l'expression de son frère que quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé pendant son absence.

« D'ailleurs, on va peut-être arrêter de faire ça avec des filles que je connais. Demain, on essaiera autre chose de plus compliqué. C'est que tu avances tellement vite que j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme. » Il finit sa phrase avec un énorme sourire.

D'autres filles que celles qu'il connait… Ichimatsu a définitivement merdé quelque part.

Mais Todomatsu n'évoque plus cette interaction par la suite. Le soir arrive, le repas est dégusté, et le futon est préparé. Alors que chacun s'allonge, les six têtes juxtaposées semblent endormies. Mais Ichimatsu garde les yeux grands ouverts, et regarde dans la direction opposée à celle des autres gros dormeurs.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se lève et rejoint la salle de bain, désireux de se débarrasser de toute l'eau qu'il a consommée cette journée.

Il fait ce qu'il a à faire, puis ressort en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il passe ainsi devant le lavabo. Il commence à se laver les mains, mais ses yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par le miroir plus haut.

Il se regarde longuement.

Longuement.

Loooooooonguement…

Et à force d'être interpellé par tant de laideur et de pourriture, il sent son ventre tourner. Il vomit tout ce qu'il a consommé dans la journée.

* * *

Todomatsu est incapable de comprendre ce qui est arrivé plus tôt.

Il était sûr que pour une fois, lors de cette dernière tentative, tout se passait bien. Ichimatsu avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Todomatsu a été aveuglé par le fait qu'Ichimatsu a été très discret. En vérité, rien n'allait dans cette dernière entrevue. Certes, son grand frère a bien discuté, mais il y avait une chose que Todomatsu n'avait pas prise en compte, et c'étaient ces deux filles qui le lui ont fait comprendre.

Quand Ichimatsu était parti aux toilettes, les demoiselles se sont rapprochées de lui pour lui chuchoter ces mots : « Dis nous, Todomatsu… Ton frère, il a un problème, non ?

\- Je me disais ça aussi. Il dit des trucs sympas, mais il me regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis on dirait qu'il a appris tout ce qu'il a dit à l'avance. »

Todomatsu, incrédule, les avait regardées dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il avait trouvé Ichimatsu plutôt parfait par rapport à d'habitude... « Mais non, il vous apprécie. Il est juste un peu timide…

\- C'est pas être timide, ça… Je te jure, on dirait qu'il veut nous faire peur et nous tuer.

\- Ouais, j'avais la même sensation…soit il parle en regardant ailleurs pendant longtemps, soit il ne nous quitte pas des yeux pendant des plombes. »

Todomatsu ne les comprenait vraiment pas. Ichimatsu est effrayant, à cause du fait qu'il ne parle pas. Mais là il parlait, non ?

Todomatsu s'était alors remémoré l'expression que son frère montrait, et il comprenait enfin. Ichimatsu affichait effectivement un air à faire peur. Si Todomatsu avait vu cela comme du stress, rien d'étonnant à ce que ses amies aient vu ça comme une menace de mort. Ichimatsu est vraiment effrayant quand il regarde de façon aussi intense quelqu'un.

**Il était comme d'habitude**, le voilà le souci. Si lui-même avait pris l'habitude de voir cette allure étrange, il n'en était pas de même pour deux demoiselles qui avaient l'habitude de se retrouver avec des gens très souriants. Qu'il était bête d'avoir omis ce détail…

« Je suis désolé si mon frère vous met mal à l'aise. Si vous voulez, on peut reporter ça ? La prochaine fois, il ne viendra pas.

\- Mais s'il est gentil, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le vexer.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, il comprendra ! Il a vécu pire, vous savez ?

\- Vraiment ? On peut reporter ?

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème !

\- Si tu le dis. On y va ?

\- Hm. Tu lui diras au revoir de notre part. »

Les deux demoiselles se sont levées et ont quitté le café, sans demander leur reste.

Todomatsu a simplement pensé que c'était juste une autre occasion loupée, en les voyant s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas comme si Ichimatsu en tenait vraiment compte…et puis son frère devait implicitement savoir qu'il ne réussirait pas dès le premier jour.

Mais quand il a vu l'expression d'Ichimatsu qui revenait...

Son frère avait l'air si content et si fier.

Todomatsu s'était dit à qu'il devait dire la vérité à son frère, pour ne pas qu'il fasse fausse route. Mais était-ce vraiment ce dont Ichimatsu avait besoin ? Todomatsu aurait vraiment aimé lui expliquer que cela ne se faisait pas de regarder fixement les gens avec qui on parle. Mais en même temps, Ichimatsu avait besoin d'encouragements.

Todomatsu a pu lui mentir, certes, mais au final, Ichimatsu a bien compris que ces filles sont parties de sa faute, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ils feront bien mieux demain de toute façon. Il trouvera de quoi redonner toute sa confiance à son frère.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à dormir profondément, il entend du boucan dans la chambre et dans le couloir.

Karamatsu se lève rapidement en sursaut pour aller voir. Les autres le suivent, pour savoir pourquoi il y a autant de bruit dans la maison aussi tard dans la nuit. Todomatsu finit par se lever pour aller voir à son tour.

Il retrouve ses cinq frères devant la salle de bain ouverte. Ichimatsu est au sol, couvert de sucs, et les autres tentent de l'aider à se relever.

Si les quatre autour de lui se parlent entre eux pour trouver une solution et aider Ichimatsu, Todomatsu est le seul à voir la bouche d'Ichimatsu parler dans le vide, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Il devine ce qu'il marmonne rien qu'en voyant ses lèves bouger.


	5. Ch5 : La Vérité

**Message de l'auteur :**

**Je préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est pas simple. Je suis énervée de l'avoir écrit, et je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est dur pour moi à relire, et puis c'est vraiment pas simple. D'ailleurs je pense que plus ça va aller, moins ça va être simple au fil des chapitres.**

**SUR CE BONNE LECTURE ! MUAHAHAHA !**

**Non sans blague, s'il faut changer le Rating, je le ferai.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – La vérité**

* * *

**_« connard….connard… »_**

Le mot secrètement marmonné par Ichimatsu la veille se répète dans l'esprit de Todomatsu toute la nuit durant. Aucun autre propos ne s'est ajouté pour donner du sens à celui-ci, et c'est l'incompréhension qui le gagne à chaque fois qu'il y repense. A qui Ichimatsu parlait il exactement ? Il n'en sait pas plus en se recouchant, et il y repense en regardant, par dessus Karamatsu, la petite forme d'Ichimatsu, tournant le dos à tout le monde, piégé dans sa couverture et recroquevillé sur lui même. Plusieurs heures après, le soleil se lève, et après la nuit agitée d'hier, les frères se réveillent le matin vers 14H30.

Chacun se lève, sauf Ichimatsu, qui tient particulièrement à son oreiller et à son sommeil volé. Alors les autres le déplacent sur le canapé pour placer une couverture sur lui. Ils peuvent ainsi ranger leur grand lit.

A 15H00, Ichimatsu n'est toujours pas levé. Chacun en conclue qu'il est encore malade, et qu'il est normal de le laisser se reposer. Ichimatsu ouvre à nouveau les yeux vers 16H00, et son premier repas de la journée est le goûter. Il se rue naturellement vers son paquet de chips, et en dévore le dernier tiers.

Il remonte les escaliers avec ses chips, pour rejoindre la chambre. Todomatsu, qui était dans la salle de bain plus tôt, est maintenant installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarde à l'extérieur, son téléphone à la main. Une brise entre par l'ouverture, ce qui l'oblige à se tenir au cadran, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

Todomatsu remarque la présence de son frère derrière lui, et le regarde pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichimatsu le toise à son tour intensément. Les yeux de Todomatsu retournent naturellement sur son portable, mais Ichimatsu le regarde toujours. Il prend ensuite l'initiative de se rapprocher, et bloque toute tentative à Todomatsu de s'enfuir. Plus les secondes passent, plus ça devient pesant...

Ichimatsu grimace en lui souriant. « Décide-toi. Je peux te pousser dans le vide, tu sais...? »

Todomatsu éclate. « ça va ! J'ai compris ! C'est ton heure ! Je te le file ! » Todomatsu va retirer son ordinateur de sa cachette pour aller l'offrir à son frère. Il se remet ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Vraiment, cette habitude à le malmener juste pour aller sur internet, c'est vraiment horrible. Todomatsu regrette sa décision de l'avoir acheté, mais maintenant qu'il l'a, il ne pourra pas s'en défaire facilement... S'il choisit de le vendre, les autres lui feront payer pour son égoïsme, et s'il le cache, ses frères trouveront toujours le moyen de le retrouver. La solution serait d'en acheter cinq autres, mais comme il les connait, ils seront pas fichu de trouver du travail et de le garder plus d'un jour sans tout faire foirer.

Ichimatsu récupère l'ordinateur et le pose sur son ventre alors qu'il s'allonge à nouveau sur le canapé. Todomatsu a vraiment de la chance de ne pas avoir la même paresse que ses frères. « Non mais franchement…à peine tu te réveilles que tu te rallonges.

\- T'as rien à me dire, feignasse. T'as pas de boulot non plus à c'que j'sache.

\- Oui, mais je fais plusieurs activités physiques, moi. Tu devrais en faire autant. Les hommes qui ne se laissent pas aller, ça plait beaucoup plus aux filles.

\- Va chier.

\- Tu veux des conseils de séductions, et bien je t'en donne.

\- …j'en veux plus tellement…ça sert à rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Ichimatsu se recroqueville un peu. « ça marchera jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu te rappelles d'hier ? Tu as été parfait à la fin de la journée.

\- Si je l'avais été, elles seraient pas parties.

\- Mais non…ce n'est pas ta faute. C'étaient elles qui n'ont pas été capables de voir tes efforts.

\- La ferme. J'ai été con de te suivre. C'était couru d'avance que t'allais merder. De toute façon tu t'en fous. Si tu m'as aidé, c'était pour pas que je te frappe. J'allais te buter pour tout ce que tu savais. Tu voulais juste sauver ton cul, pas vrai ? » Ichimatsu lui lance un regard terrifiant. « Nan, je sais…t'as voulu me donner de l'espoir pour bien te foutre de ma gueule. »

Todomatsu lâche un énorme soupir irrité. « Mais pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de bien pour toi ? Je ne t'ai pas menti, je l'ai fait parce que tu as une occasion en or, comparé aux quatre autres ! Tu vas pas me le reprocher quand même ?

\- Tu savais très bien que t'allais pas réussir.

\- Tu te mets toi-même des bâtons dans les roues à penser comme ça ! Pas ma faute si tu es si négatif. Tout le monde fait toujours tout à ta place, et à la moindre erreur, au lieu d'accepter le fait que tu en sois la cause, tu rabats tout sur les autres ! Tu crois que tu mérites que tout le monde se bouge pour ta personne ?! T'as de la chance de m'avoir à tes côtés, parce que moi, personne ne m'a aidé pour que je puisse en arriver là où je suis ! Alors regarde-toi dans une glace avant de parler, parce que le plus **connard** de nous deux, c'est toi ! »

Todomatsu n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ramener l'insulte à lui-même. Avec la réflexion débile d'Ichimatsu, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Au même moment, Ichimatsu se tient le ventre et la bouche, comme s'il allait de nouveau vomir. Il pose l'ordinateur rapidement sur le canapé et tire Todomatsu vers le centre de la pièce, pour libérer la fenêtre et tout cracher au dehors. Todomatsu entend le cri d'un passant qui, a priori, s'est tout reçu.

Todomatsu le regarde peiner à se redresser. Ichimatsu se retourne ensuite vers lui, avec un regard encore plus terrifiant. Le benjamin ressent un frisson le parcourir de bas en haut, l'empêchant de fuir à toute jambe. Ichimatsu se rapproche de lui d'un air effrayant.

Todomatsu pourrait crier. Il pourrait le faire pour appeler de l'aide et ne pas mourir. Mais le sentiment de peur a toujours eu cette fichue tendance à le tétaniser.

Ichimatsu vient placer son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Il le regarde pendant quelques secondes, sans rien faire.

Todomatsu ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Si Ichimatsu voulait le frapper, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?

Il rapproche encore son visage du sien et le retient par les épaules. Todomatsu tente encore une fois de bouger, mais sans grand résultat… Alors son frère ouvre grand la bouche et expire férocement en plein dans son nez. L'haleine immonde vient s'insérer jusqu'à ses récepteurs olfactifs.

« AH ! T'ES DEGOUTANT ! » Todomatsu s'éloigne rapidement et tousse plusieurs fois pour oublier l'odeur du vomi qu'on vient de lui asséner. « Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

Ichimatsu retourne s'allonger sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur, dans la même position qu'avant.

« Nisan, tu pourrai au moins aller boire de l'eau.

\- T'aurais pu aussi m'en apporter.

\- Après ce que tu viens de me faire ? Tu peux crever ! »

Face à la désinvolture imprévisible du plus vieux, Todomatsu ne gagnera jamais. Même dans les pires moments, Ichimatsu saura toujours comment répondre de la pire manière.

Peu importe. Ichimatsu ne semble pas propice à l'enseignement, et après avoir subi un tel affront, s'il veut recevoir encore le moindre conseil de Todomatsu, il peut courir ! Et puis il faut l'avouer, en ces quelques jours, à rester avec son frère, il a perdu toute vie sociale. C'est comme si l'insociabilité d'Ichimatsu se transmettait à lui quand ils étaient ensembles, et que toute sa sociabilité à lui était aspirée. Pourquoi s'en faire pour Ichimatsu ? Il a à nouveau du temps libre ! Et Ichimatsu avoue clairement qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui ! C'est une aubaine dont il faut profiter.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas allé en salle de sport. C'est une bonne idée pour célébrer individuellement son nouveau temps libre. Il commence à préparer son sac. Il inspecte les armoires pour y trouver son survêtement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à ce moment là, et une voix sûre et déterminée émane de l'embrasure de celle ci. « Mes bien cher frères, mes bien cher frères… Bonjour ! »

Todomatsu roule des yeux, tandis qu'Ichimatsu s'allonge de façon à tourner le dos à Karamatsu, qui vient d'entrer. « Personne ne veut me souhaiter une bonne journée en retour ? ça ne fait rien. Je sais que dans vos cœurs, vous me la souhaitez également. » Karamatsu tend un verre d'eau à Ichimatsu. « J'ai amené ça pour toi. J'ai entendu ton appel. »

Ichimatsu prend rapidement le verre et le finit d'une traite. Visiblement, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, mais il avait trop la flemme de faire quelques pas pour traverser le couloir et rejoindre le lavabo.

Todomatsu s'apprête à quitter la pièce, le sac sur son dos. Karamatsu le retient par l'épaule. Todomatsu se débat pour s'échapper de son emprise nonchalamment. « Todomatsu, je voulais te parler.

\- Je vais à la salle, là.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Tu veux tant que ça me parler ?

\- C'est urgent.

\- Dans ce cas, dis le moi tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas si Ichimatsu est à côté.

\- Ah ? Bon. Prépare rapidement ton sac. »

Todomatsu est contraint d'attendre une heure sur le palier, le temps que son frère se change, alors qu'il était déjà habillé. Au bout de cette heure, Karamatsu descend, paré d'un vêtement tellement sobre que Todomatsu reste bouche bée en le voyant. Le benjamin prend le risque de soulever son pull pour voir le débardeur qu'il porte en dessous, mais il s'agit d'un simple T-shirt noir.

Le voilà rassuré. Au moins, son frère ne lui fera pas honte…

C'est ce qu'il s'est dit avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous les deux à la salle et que Karamatsu sorte de son sac le plus fluo de tous les joggings. Il aurait du s'y attendre.

Ils commencent tous les deux par courir sur deux tapis roulants, côte à côte. Todomatsu est contraint de porter des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas perdre la vue à cause du vêtement rayonnant à sa droite. Il comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Karamatsu en porte à longueur de journée : c'est pour visuellement supporter sa propre existence.

Todomatsu avait complètement oublié que Karamatsu était le plus athlétique de la famille. Grand adepte des salles de musculation, il coure depuis une dizaine de minute à une vitesse plutôt rapide. Todomatsu, lui, a préféré démarrer doucement. C'est bien Karamatsu, ça. **Tout pour frimer**. Todomatsu rigolera bien quand Karamatsu souffrira de ses crampes.

« Je voulais te parler d'Ichimatsu. Tu traînes souvent avec lui ces temps ci, pas vrai ? »

Todomatsu cligne des yeux. « Tu m'as suivi juste pour ça ?

\- Comme je t'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas trop en parler à la maison. Ichimatsu t'aurais surement frappé.

\- C'est **TOI** qu'il aurait frappé ! Arrête de faire semblant de vouloir me sauver ! Tu voulais juste t'en sortir indemne ! »

Karamatsu détourne le regard, comme s'il considérait sérieusement la question. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient de sa rêverie.

« Peut être.

\- T'es soulant ! Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?!

\- Eh bien…depuis plusieurs jours, je le trouve pas très en forme. J'ai tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il m'a répondu que c'était ma présence qui l'ennuyait. Il m'a jeté du haut du balcon, puis s'est jeté aussi pour atterrir sur moi et me frapper au ventre avec son coude. Ensuite, il est allé voler un camion pour m'écraser au beau milieu de la route. Enfin, il m'a craché dessus.

\- Oui, bon….il t'a cogné, quoi. »

Encore un long moment de réflexion de la part de Karamatsu. Puis il s'éveille à nouveau. « Si on prend les choses sous cet angle...

\- Je me demande comment tu peux encore en douter…

\- Justement, je voulais des conseils. Ichimatsu ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais resté avec lui toute la semaine. Je n'en attendais pas moins du benjamin, mais ça reste une grande prouesse. »

Todomatsu est sans voix. Il pensait que Karamatsu n'avait pas un assez bon œil pour remarquer ce détail. « Et quoi ? T'es jaloux ?

\- Affreusement.

\- Tu l'avoues franco.

\- Je suis toujours sincère, je dévoile sans arrêt mes sentiments, même les plus sombres.

\- Tu parles trop pour dire de la merde, plus besoin de te demander pourquoi il te trouves insupportable.

\- Hein ?

\- Et puis désolé de te décevoir, mais il rejette ma présence autant que la tienne. Il va falloir te trouver toi-même ta combine.

\- Mais je veux au moins savoir…comment tu as fais pour entamer un dialogue avec lui ?

\- Je t'ai dit de trouver toi même ta combine. »

En effet, si jamais les autres frères apprennent comment toute cette histoire a commencé, Todomatsu est fichu. Et puis livrer ça à Karamatsu, c'est comme le crier sur le haut des toits. Si quelqu'un lui met la pression, il parlera à coup sûr.

Et puis si on réfléchit bien, Karamatsu n'a aucune chance de bien s'entendre avec Ichimatsu. Ils sont bien trop différents. C'est peine perdu, et ce n'est pas comme si Karamatsu ne le savait pas déjà. Pourquoi il s'évertue alors à vouloir parler à cet idiot d'Ichimatsu ?

« Todomatsu, c'est vraiment important. J'aimerais vraiment lui dire quelque chose, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire...

\- Si tu ne m'en parles pas, je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- S'il te plait Todomatsu ! »

Entre Ichimatsu qui ne sait pas parler aux filles et Karamatsu qui ne sait pas éviter les psychopathes, Todomatsu en a par dessus la tête. Il n'a pas délaissé sa tâche auprès de son frère associable pour trouver plus chiant auprès de son grand frère trop rayonnant !

Au pire, il n'a qu'à lancer le fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Si tu veux de vrais conseils, tu devrais plutôt aller voir Osomatsu-nisan. Ichimatsu ne lui refuse rien et ne répond jamais quand il l'embête, comme si ça lui plaisait. »

Ce fut la révélation pour Karamatsu, qui a maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux. « Merci pour tes conseils !

\- Tu demanderas à Osomatsu nisan par toi-même. Je ne veux pas être lié à ça. »

Une fois tous les deux rentrés à la maison, Karamatsu applique l'idée, et se rend vers son grand frère pour plus de réponse. En se retournant, il remarque Todomatsu, caché derrière un meuble.

« Todomatsu ? Tu as pourtant dit que tu ne voulais pas être lié à ça.

\- La vérité, c'est que ça me dérangerait pas d'avoir des conseils aussi. Ça m'éviterait de mourir trop jeune. »

Osomatsu les voit arriver à tâtons, et devine directement ce qui les amène. « Je vois. Vous voulez tous les deux me prêter de l'argent. C'est mignon~ !

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir Osomatsu, mais non-

\- Alors vous pouvez vous barrer ! Vraiment, vous êtes tous ingrats… »

Au final, Osomatsu les boude, et ne leur parle plus. Karamatsu abandonne, et Todomatsu, qui voulait profiter que Karamatsu aille le voir, choisit aussi d'abandonner. Todomatsu se rend dans la salle de bain en premier pour se doucher. Une fois le benjamin parti, Karamatsu en profite pour interpeller une dernière fois l'ainé.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de bizarre chez Ichimatsu dernièrement ?

\- Si.

\- Ah, toi aussi ?

\- D'ordinaire il est bien plus généreux avec moi. Il sait que je suis capable de l'embêter pendant trèèès longtemps. »

Karamatsu reste pensif pendant quelques secondes. Osomatsu, le trouvant trop silencieux, pince un élastique en caoutchouc et l'envoie entre les deux yeux de son frère cadet.

* * *

Todomatsu sort de la douche. Il est déjà 18H00, et il est temps pour lui d'aller parler à ses amis sur le net.

Allant dans la chambre, il retrouve Ichimatsu dans la même posture que lorsqu'il l'a quitté. L'ordinateur est resté ouvert sur son ventre.

Ichimatsu s'est endormi dans cette position. Todomatsu regarde sa cage thoracique monter et descendre. L'ordinateur suit ses mouvements respiratoires, et c'est un miracle que l'engin ne soit pas tombé sur le sol suite au manque d'attention de cet idiot.

Todomatsu le récupère et part s'installer au sol, le dos contre le mur. Le bruit réveille Ichimatsu, qui gigote et ouvre les yeux difficilement.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- 18H05.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Maman est en train de préparer le repas. Elle a presque fini. »

Ichimatsu se lève en se grattant les cheveux, et se rend aux escaliers pour descendre au salon. Todomatsu s'apprête à allumer internet, quand il aperçoit une chose sur l'écran qui lui retire les yeux des orbites.

Il n'a jamais vu un truc pareil. C'est comme si une révélation venait à lui, et qu'il a été dupé pendant tout ce temps avec des choix banaux et insipides, qui n'arriveront plus jamais à le satisfaire.

Lui qui pensait qu'Ichimatsu avait de drôles de goûts, il comprend enfin pourquoi son frère trouve tout cela si attrayant...

Tant pis pour ses amis, ils attendront ! Todomatsu élance son bras vers la boite de mouchoir la plus proche.

...jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les autres onglets ouverts, qu'a laissé Ichimatsu. Une des pages est ouverte sur un forum à discussions multiples.

Cliquant dessus par curiosité, il atterrit sur une page de discussion dont les premiers messages datent de plusieurs jours.

Ichimatsu a du oublier de la fermer. Et la voilà maintenant devant ses yeux.

Todomatsu va vérifier dans les escaliers qu'Ichimatsu est bien descendu au rez de chaussée, au côté de ses autres frères. Il revient ensuite s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Plusieurs choix s'offrent à lui :

\- Fermer la page internet comme si de rien n'était. Si Ichimatsu se rappelle qu'il n'a pas fermé les onglets, Todomatsu n'aura qu'à feindre de n'avoir rien vu…

\- Fouiner et se venger de ce que lui a fait subir Ichimatsu depuis la semaine dernière...Bon, il n'y a pas à choisir, cette option semble la plus appropriée.

Il s'installe de nouveau contre le mur, et atterrit sur le forum de discussion, surement celui dont parlait Ichimatsu… L'identifiant et le mot de passe sont toujours actifs. Il lui suffit simplement de faire un clic, et toutes les discussions s'affichent.

Il entre sur le forum, et voit plusieurs messages reçus. Todomatsu se rend aux messages les plus anciens, pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui a été dit. Il tombe sur des écrits datant de 1 mois au plus, sur une discussion générale.

**_Kenji \- _****_nan, c juste 1 délire. Ren a lancé le débat et c parti en vrille_**

**_Momo \- _****_ah d'accord X)_**

**_Ren_****_ \- sinon, vous, c'est quoi la façon la plus spectaculaire que vous connaissez de mourir ?_**

**_Kenji \- _****_au lit avec une fille_ ;)**

**_3423423 \- _****_par vieillesse c'est le moins pire_**

**_Momo \- _****_tomber de la plus haute hauteur possible sans aucun témoin_**

_Ténébromatsu \- __Au milieu de plein de monde, à la guillotine_

**_Momo \- _****_XD_**

**_3423423 \- _****_WTF ?_**

**_Ren \- _****_t malade toi !_**

**_Momo \- _****_*o* super classe !_**

Au moins, Ichimatsu a choisi un pseudo extrêmement reconnaissable. Pas de doute possible sur l'identité. La réponse a fait rire Todomatsu, bien que la discussion en elle même soit un peu glauque. Mais Todomatsu reconnait bien son frère dans ce genre de sujet.

Il examine ainsi plusieurs discussions, mais remarque que _Ténébromatsu_ n'apparaît pas dans beaucoup d'entre elles. Quand il s'exprime, c'est surtout pour acquiescer, ou bien pour dire bonjour, comme il aurait tendance à le faire à l'oral. Todomatsu pensait que la chose serait plus simple à l'écrit pour lui, mais au final, cela doit en revenir au même. Parler à quelqu'un, que ce soit en face à face ou à l'écrit, c'est la même chose. C'est communiquer.

Todomatsu continue de faire défiler les conversations, jusqu'à en trouver une où étrangement, son frère était soudainement plus actif.

**Momo \- Voilà d'autres photos de la ville de nuit ! Je vous les mets en lien. Les étoiles sont superbes !**

**Nodoka \- Tu fais toujours ces photos, toi ?**

**Jun \- C'est magnifique en effet**

Ténébromatsu \- C'est vrai

**Ren \- Il va y avoir bientôt une pluie d'étoiles filantes, je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser**

**Momo \- Ouais X) Trop pressée d'en voir une en vrai !**

**Ren \- Sans blague, t'as pas vu celle de l'année dernière ?**

**Momo \- J'avais un empêchement :(**

Ténébromatsu \- pareil

**Ren \- C'était impressionnant apparemment l'an dernier, et ça risque d'être pareil cette fois**

**Nodoka \- En ville c'est le merdier pour les voir**

**Chi \- Grave, putain, faut mieux aller en campagne pour ça.**

**Momo \- J'habite au centre ville, donc pas le choix malheureusement**

**Chi \- Je suis sur Tokyo, j'ai le même soucis X(**

Ténébromatsu \- De même

**Momo \- Ah bah je suis pas la seule alors ! ^^**

**Nodoka \- **_Ténébromatsu_**, si t'as pas envie de parler, tu peux arrêter**

**Chi - ?**

**Momo - ?**

**Nodoka \- Il ne dit jamais rien et ça m'énerve, c'est comme s'il voulait pas être là, et s'il veut pas il a pas à se forcer**

Ténébromatsu \- Super tes photos _Momo_

**Momo \- Merci, mais on est passé à autre chose, non ? o_o**

**Nodoka \- Il m'ignore en plus**

**Ren \- T'as pas été très diplomatique, non plus, t'attends pas à grand chose**

Ténébromatsu \- Je suis pas obligé de répondre à chaque fois

**Nodoka \- Le problème c'est que tu parles même pas, à quoi ça te sers d'être là au just ?**

Ténébromatsu \- C'est un problème que je sois là ?

**Chi \- Vous pouvez arrêter ça ici et en parler qu'entre vous ?**

**Nodoka \- Au début il était sans arrêt en train de se morfondre, puis quand on a arrêté de lui donner de l'attention, il se tait. C'est ça que je supporte pas**

Ténébromatsu \- tu peux te la fermer sinon

**Nodoka \- toi fermes ta gueule tu crois que je vais me la fermer parce que tu me l'as demandé connard ?**

**Chi \- Franchement, nous, on s'en fout, faites ça ****ailleurs**

**Nodoka \- Non mais ça me saoule dès qu'il est là, c'est juste pour parler de trucs glauques comme si personne d'autre n'avait une vie de merde, ****Ya des gens ici qui souffrent bien plus et qui viennent pas forcément pour déprimer, ils viennent justement pour se changer les idées. ****C'est trop demandé d'arrêter de parler de conneries et de se concentrer sur l'essentiel ? A un moment donné faut arrêter d'être con**

**Ren \- L'essentiel c'est la bonne entente, et je vois que ça craint un peu pour le moment. n'en parlons plus s'il vous plait.**

Suite à cela, _Ténébromatsu_ n'a pas reparlé, et aucune autre conversation générale ne le met en scène. Un long silence...ça ressemble bien à Ichimatsu. Mais ça étonne quand même Todomatsu qu'il ne se soit pas défendu plus qu'avec un simple "ferme la". C'est surement parce qu'il a l'habitude de se défendre plus physiquement que verbalement... Là, c'est comme s'il s'était contenté de bouder. D'ordinaire, il est du genre à se venger salement et sournoisement.

Plus récemment, Ichimatsu a reçu plusieurs messages personnels de la personne surnommée « Momo », sans doute une fille. Il choisit de les regarder aussi dans l'ordre chronologique.

**_Momo_**

**_Salut ^^ _****_Je voulais te dire, Nodoka n'avait pas vraiment tort, le problème c'est qu'on est tous là parce qu'on a des vies de merde, et le rappeler, ça nous attriste un peu. en plus, je pense qu'aller voir un psy pour toi ça serait bien mieux. T'es sur Tokyo aussi non ? J'en connais quelques uns sur la ville qui sont bien, je te mets les liens ici_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Merci_

**_Momo_**

**_C'est rien ^^ Prends soin de toi_**

**_..._**

**_Momo_**

**_Salut, tu as pu en voir un ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Ouais_

**_Momo_**

**_ça s'est passé comment ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_J'ai pas articulé un mot de toute la séance_

**_Momo_**

**_Ah -_-'_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Je savais pas qu'il fallait parler seul pendant une heure_

_**Momo**_

_**Mince alors, peut être qu'avec un autre ça marcherait mieux, en tout cas**__** courage !**_

_Ténébromatsu_

_Merci_

_..._

**_Momo_**

**_J'en peux plus j'en ai marre_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

**_Momo_**

**_Rien, j'en ai juste marre_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Moi aussi_

**_Momo_**

**_XD Tu sais même pas de quoi je parle_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Je crois que si_

_..._

_Ténébromatsu_

_tu vas bien ?_

_..._

_Ténébromatsu_

_Salut, ça va ?_

_..._

_Ténébromatsu_

_Salut momo_

_..._

_Ténébromatsu_

_Bonjour_

_..._

_Ténébromatsu_

_Salut t'es là ?_

_..._

**_Momo_**

**_Désolée, j'étais pas vraiment libre depuis plusieurs jours ^^_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Pas de soucis_

**_Momo_**

**_Est-ce que tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu en avais marre ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

**_Momo_**

**_Tu parlais de quoi exactement ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Tu m'as déjà dit que c'était pas l'endroit pour se plaindre_

**_Momo_**

**_Allez, c'est moi qui te le demandes, ça restera entre nous ;)_**

**_Je dirai rien, promis. C'est un soucis chez toi ?_**

**_Tu peux me dire si tes parents te punissent en t'attachant au chauffage avec des menottes ;)_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Pas tellement._

**_Momo_**

**_Alors quoi ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_La solitude c'est chiant_

**_Momo_**

**_Quoi ? T'as pas d'ami ? Pas de famille ? :(_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Si_

**_Momo_**

**_Je comprends, c'est chiant en effet -_-_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Je me dis que sans eux, je suis seul, a__lors je reste avec eux_

_Je pense qu'il en sera jamais autrement. Ma__is ça ne me rassure en rien, j__'ai peur d'être seul._

_J'ai peur de finir seul, plutôt_

**_Momo_**

**_Pareillement..._****_..mais quand t'en as marre, t'en as marre et t'as pas le choix_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

**_Momo_**

**_Il y a un moyen de ne pas finir seul. Tu apprécies les gens du forum non ?_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Dans l'ensemble oui_

**_Momo_**

**_Ren compte nous inviter dans sa maison de vacance pendant une semaine, suite à quoi, on pourra finir nos jours tous ensembles._**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Comment ça ?_

**_Momo_**

**_L'idée, c'est de trouver la façon de finir nos jours la plus spectaculaire, et de passer un bon moment avant. Ton histoire de guillotine, c'était marrant, et je pense que tu peux nous trouver encore mieux s'il s'agit de tout un groupe entier. On est huit en tout pour l'instant, mais invite qui tu veux aussi. T'es intéressé ?_**

**_..._**

Todomatsu est choqué du message. Ça existe encore ces choses là ? Dans les années 2000, c'était très courant au Japon, mais on est en 2020 là…

...

**_Momo_**

**_Salut, c'est encore moi. Tu ne m'as pas donné de réponse encore, mais Ren a accepté de t'emmener aussi pour faire ce dont je t'ai parlé. Fais le moi savoir si tu veux venir. Il est ok ! :)_**

**_Momo_**

**_Hey, tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. :)_**

**_Momo_**

**_Bonjour ^^ ! ça fait quelques jours, et je me demandais si tu allais bien. Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, on peut en parler ici. On se connait pas très bien, mais je suis à ta disposition si tu veux._**

**_Momo_**

**_Désolée d'être aussi intrusive, mais ça fait une semaine, et comme on parlait d'un sujet pas très joyeux, j'espère que t'es toujours là. Fais moi un signe si tu es là. ;)_**

**_Momo_**

**_Ren a planifié les vacances pour dans deux semaines. Tu pourras venir ? :)_**

_Ténébromatsu_

_Je viendrai._

**_Momo_**

**_Ah, génial _:D_ ! Tu vas pas être déçu ! Il a envoyé de jolies photos, ça va être super. On va être une dizaine au final. Mais si tu veux amener des gens avec toi, tu peux. Sa maison est gigantesque !_**

**_..._**

Todomatsu referme son ordi violemment, serre les poings, et se dirige vers le salon.

Ichimatsu est entouré de ses frères en plein moment de tranquillité, et il est totalement secoué quand le benjamin survient et le kidnappe pour l'emmener dans le couloir, en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant ses frères dans l'incompréhension.

Ichimatsu est rapidement tiré par le col jusqu'à la salle de bain, comme un petit chaton. Mais Todomatsu ne fais pas un mètre de plus avant de lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

Bon, là, Todomatsu sait qu'il ne restera surement pas vivant jusqu'au soir, mais Ichimatsu l'aura bien mérité.

« Tu veux te la jouer à la Jyushimatsu, hein ?! Encore, lui au moins, il a voulu sauver sa copine, mais toi…! Tu attends que les gens soient mal dans leur peau pour profiter d'eux et les laisser crever ! »

Ichimatsu rétorque avec une bonne grosse droite, qui fiche le benjamin à terre. Le plus jeune s'y attendait après tout…Ichimatsu lui monte alors dessus pour l'immobiliser, et le frapper de nouveau d'un coup de poing. Il le laisse ensuite respirer, bien entendu pour l'interroger. « T'es allé fourrer ton nez où, encore ?! »

Encore une fois, Todomatsu va devoir fournir une explication logique. « C'est ta faute ! Je t'ai posé des milliards de questions auxquelles t'as jamais répondu. »

Ichimatsu se met à trembler de colère. « J'avais enlevé l'historique pourtant. T'as fait comment ?

\- T'as bêtement laissé ta page internet ouverte ! J'étais bien obligé de tomber dessus ! »

A ce moment, Ichimatsu se rend compte de sa bêtise, et recule, l'air paniqué. Il se tient la tête entre ses deux mains et regarde le sol, avec un air à faire peur. « **_Connard_**…

\- Ichimatsu nisan, je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou quoi que ce soit… A la base, je voulais t'aider, mais si tu veux profiter sciemment d'une fille qui veut se tuer, je ne vais pas te donner des conseils pour ça. »

Ichimatsu parait perplexe. Le grand frère baisse les yeux, puis tente de trouver ses mots. « C'est pas pour ça.

\- N'essaie pas de me dire que tu voulais son bien !

\- ...j'veux pas qu'elle le fasse...et j'veux qu'elle le sache. »

Todomatsu ouvre grand les yeux dans une expression d'étonnement extrême, puis son rire le plus mesquin résonne dans la pièce. Ichimatsu regarde son captif rire cruellement de lui.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais convaincre une personne de pas se tuer ?! Tu crois que c'est si simple ?! Même les gens normaux ont du mal avec les personnes comme ça, alors imagine toi ! Elle ne t'écoutera surement pas ! Et puis à te voir, elle sera sans doute encore plus décidée à mourir !

\- Mais si je fais rien, ça changera pas la donne.

\- Et tu comptes aller à ce rendez-vous juste pour la convaincre de rester en vie ? T'arrives à peine à articuler un mot devant les autres !

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu ne la connais même pas ! Comme si c'était si simple de tisser des liens en une semaine ! Tu fonces droit dans le mur mon pauvre !

\- **LA FERME !** »

Todomatsu se tait par réflexe. Ichimatsu serre les poings. « Je sais que je parle pas des masses mais j'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Je n'aurai qu'une semaine. Un des gars possède un hôtel sur la plage. Il nous a proposé de tous nous y accueillir pour un séjour de rêve avant de tous s'en aller… Ils vont tous être là, et elle…moi je…ferai pas le poids contre… »

Ichimatsu ne finit pas sa phrase. Todomatsu a compris, même si tout cela est très implicite.

Même si Ichimatsu arrive à parler à cette fille, toutes les autres personnes présentes sur le site vont être autour d'eux. Si son frère tente de la convaincre, ça ne servira à rien si tous les autres ont un discours complètement opposé ; et c'est ça qui coince. Tous les autres seront là aussi, ce ne sera pas un simple tête à tête, comme Todomatsu le pensait au début. La situation n'est pas du tout avantageuse pour Ichimatsu. Même s'il tente de la convaincre, les autres auront toujours raison de par leur plus grand nombre. Le benjamin aurait vraiment du s'écarter du problème, car maintenant, il sait que sa décision aura une influence considérable sur les prochains événements.

Quel foutoir sérieusement...

Peu importe les problèmes personnels d'Ichimatsu, cette situation leur échappe complètement. Todomatsu gigote pour se libérer de l'emprise que son frère a sur lui. Ichimatsu se décale pour aller s'asseoir plus loin.

Todomatsu lui pose une main bienveillante sur l'épaule. « Va le dire à la police.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce genre de choses, faut pas rire avec ça. Tu devrais aller alerter les flics sur cette réunion.

\- ….heu…c'est que j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on nous arrête. C'est ma seule chance.

\- T'en auras bien d'autres si elle reste en vie. A moins que...tu comptes aussi te suicider ?

\- J'en sais trop rien.

\- Tu fais pas tout ça juste pour rencontrer cette fille ?

\- Si, mais si l'envie m'en prend je les suivrai…

\- C'est pas drôle tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- Tu dis ça pour avoir de l'attention ou… ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas Choromatsu.

\- Ah. »

Todomatsu décroche le téléphone. « Allô ? Je suis bien avec le commissariat ? »

Ichimatsu lui prend le téléphone des mains et raccroche de force. « T'as promis de rien dire, sale girouette…!

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est sain de partir dans ce genre de rendez vous ?! Quitte à mourir, meure avec nous ! Ce sera juste dans quelques années de plus, mais le résultat sera le même ! Et puis même avec un peu de chance, une de nos conneries nous tuera tous bien assez tôt !

\- …mais avec vous je peux pas...heu...

\- Donc c'est bien ça ! Tu veux profiter du fait qu'elle soit suicidaire pour te retrouver au plumard avec elle !

\- …non.

\- T'es censé répliquer énergiquement, là ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aide pas. ça va beaucoup trop loin.

\- Mais Totty-

\- Pas de Totty qui tienne ! Va te tuer avec des inconnus si t'adores ça. Si ton but était de nous rendre tristes depuis le début et de nous abandonner, va crever seul.

\- …c'est pas vraiment ça…mais…ils m'ont dit d'inviter qui je veux. Ils n'ont pas précisé s'ils devaient vouloir mourir ou non. Et puis on a presque rien à payer. C'est quasi gratuit. Je comptais vous demander à tous d'y aller avec moi…ce sera isolé de tout, super calme et posé. Mais il y aura une ville juste à côté si vous voudrez un peu de civilisation.

\- C'est vers où ?

\- Sur les îles d'Okinawa.

\- Je viens.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. »

Todomatsu lui sourit.

« Ce sera mon paiement pour t'avoir aidé à t'envoyer en l'air avec une suicidaire. »


	6. Ch6 : Le grand départ

**Chapitre 6: Le grand départ**

* * *

**Résumé :**

**Ichimatsu propose un voyage gratuit à tous ses frères, aux frais d'un de ses amis d'internet. Tous répondent à l'appel, et entament leur traversée pour les îles d'Okinawa.**

**Notes :**

**J'ai pris mon temps pour continuer, en sachant que le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit avant les précédents... Je suis pas très organisé dans mes écrits, mais tant que les chapitres sortent, je ne me reprocherai rien du tout !**  
**Bonne lecture, et merci d'être encore là ! :)**

* * *

Le temps semble s'être figé. Ichimatsu est devant tous ses frères, assis en demi-cercle pour entendre la nouvelle. Il leur annonce l'info croustillante sur les vacances offertes par une « connaissance », et après quelques secondes sans que chacun ne puisse y croire, Osomatsu bondit sur lui pour le prendre fermement dans ses bras en riant de tout son cœur.

« Oah ! Ichimachou ! T'as pensé à ton grand frère pour ces magnifiques vacances peinardes ! C'est gentiiiiiiil ! » Osomatsu frotte le haut du crâne d'Ichimatsu avec sa joue.

Parmi les autres, Choromatsu ne semble pas du tout partager la même joie. « C'est tout de même bizarre qu'on ait rien à payer sauf la nourriture, non ? C'est peut être une de ses tentatives de se venger de nous. C'est un hôtel hanté, pas vrai ? »

Mais le troisième frère est bien le seul à redouter un danger, car Jyushimatsu et Karamatsu se mettent déjà à faire la fête et à sautiller dans tous les sens. Choromatsu soupire en voyant leurs élans excessifs.

Un hôtel hanté, hein ? Todomatsu repense à ce propos particulier. En réalité, personne ne le sait, mais l'hôtel sera effectivement hanté par les fantômes de toutes ces gens qui y viendront mourir. Mais Ichimatsu lui a fait jurer qu'il ne parlera pas du suicide collectif aux autres frères.

Aucune importance, personne d'autre ne devait le savoir, vu que toute la fratrie partira avant le moment fatidique. Todomatsu a en partie organisé leurs horaires :

\- Le séjour durera normalement sept jours, du lundi au dimanche. Le suicide collectif aura lieu le dimanche au soir. - Durant les six premiers jours, Ichimatsu tentera de parler à cette fille. Pendant ce temps, Todomatsu parlera à tout le monde afin d'avoir leurs identités et le plus d'informations possibles. Il aimerait au moins savoir comment et où les autres projettent de mourir, si possible, le problème étant que ça n'a pas encore été convenu. - Il y aura une pluie d'étoiles filantes le samedi, où chacun sera sur la plage pour l'admirer. A la fin de cette pluie, c'est là qu'il faudra partir et alerter la police, pour qu'elle ait toute la journée du Dimanche pour intervenir. Todomatsu leur aura délivré les précieux renseignements pour qu'ils puissent agir au plus vite.

Ce sont les conditions qu'il a réussi à obtenir d'Ichimatsu, qui n'était pas vraiment heureux d'écourter son voyage. Cela lui laissera effectivement moins de temps, mais Todomatsu ne veut pas être confronté à la mort d'autres personnes, et encore moins de ne pas réagir alors qu'il sait tout.

Donc si on résume bien, il ne leur reste que six jours en totalité. Six jours de dur labeur pour Todomatsu. Mais celui-ci a l'habitude de mentir et de ne rien laisser paraitre. Ses journées passées à travailler dans des entreprises dans de petits CDD pour payer son ordinateur lui ont appris à développer une autre personnalité, toujours souriante et très conciliante. Il saura bien évidemment tout faire pour que ses frères ne découvrent pas le réel objectif de ces vacances.

Mais il demeure un problème essentiel : les autres qui seront là. Todomatsu peut se taire, mais les autres risquent de parler, et le benjamin ne peut vraisemblablement pas leur dire de cacher ce qui concerne le Dimanche. Sinon, ils risquent de découvrir que les 6 frères sont venus uniquement pour les vacances, et pas pour mourir. Cela risquerait de les blesser et même de retarder les Matsuno quant à leur départ du samedi, et par conséquent l'alerte des policiers.

Pire que ça…Osomatsu comprendrait le but réel des vacances d'Ichimatsu. Et si Ichimatsu a le malheur de dire que Todomatsu est dans le coup…

Exactement, mieux vaut ne pas que ça arrive.

Pour le moment, le benjamin préfère profiter de l'allégresse du moment. Ses frères semblent ravis de partir à la plage, chose qui ne leur avait pas été permises depuis le voyage désastreux avec Hatabo. Ça c'est sûr, avoir des privilèges comme ça alors qu'on est rien qu'un chômeur et un puceau…faut vraiment être veinard pour tomber sur des aubaines pareilles. Comme quoi, le boulot ne fait pas tout. Avoir des connaissances de luxe, c'est bien mieux.

Une fois les parents avertis de leur prochain départ, et leur consentement plein de bénédiction, les frères ont commencé à préparer leurs affaires. Jyushimatsu, trop pressé de partir, allait tous les matins à la gare avec son sac à dos rempli, avant d'être repêché par Choromatsu jusqu'à la maison. Au moins, son sac est prêt, bien qu'il ait l'air relativement petit pour toute une semaine.

Au fil des jours, Karamatsu ne se sentait plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Ichimatsu aurait pensé à lui pour une telle bonne nouvelle, et il faut avouer que c'est une agréable surprise. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être remarqué par lui, ou bien lui parler en face à face sur n'importe quel sujet, voilà une occasion en or, car il le sait maintenant : son frère l'adore en réalité. En rassemblant ses affaires dans une énorme valise, à l'égal de tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa famille dans son cœur qui demeure tout de même léger, il se rend compte qu'il ne pourra pas embarquer toute l'armoire. Il avait pourtant envie de briller devant les autres habitants de la villa en portant des habits différents toutes les heures.

Todomatsu prépare calmement sa valise à côté de lui, éblouit par les affaires trop brillantes de Karamatsu. Il a plutôt choisi une petite valise, idéale pour les transports, car ils devront les porter dans le train et dans l'avion. Six tenues devraient suffire, pour six jours. En plus, il y aura une machine à laver là-bas au cas où.

En vérité, Todomatsu ne comprend pas pourquoi Ichimatsu a décidé d'amener tous ses frères dans un tel lieu. C'est un signe qu'il ne désire pas vraiment mourir, non ? Todomatsu est certain que ce n'est qu'une de ses phases, ou bien juste un mensonge pour cacher le fait qu'il veuille rencontrer cette fille.

Dans tous les cas, cette rencontre va se faire, et Ichimatsu va devoir faire des efforts considérables. Todomatsu sait bien qu'en une semaine, il est quasiment impossible que cette fille choisisse de finir avec lui. Mais il pourra au moins lui parler en vrai et s'en faire une amie. Le benjamin sait qu'Ichimatsu aura d'autres occasions, vu que cette fille ne mourra pas ce Dimanche. Pas tant que Todomatsu sera là.

N'empêche, il se sent tout de même mal à l'aise. Il sait d'avance qu'il ne pourra pas pleinement profiter des îles magnifiques sur lesquelles ils vont se rendre, avec toutes ces idées en tête.

Peu importe ! Des vacances, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Et puis c'est la moindre des récompenses pour vouloir autant sauver des inconnus, pas vrai ?

* * *

Le grand jour arrive bien vite, et il est difficile de ne pas chahuter dans le métro et de dissimuler leur enthousiasme. Ichimatsu reste dans son coin, songeur, tandis que les quatre autres gesticulent dans tous les sens. Ils arrivent à l'aéroport, où ils retirent leurs billets d'avion, puis patientent sur les chaises.

Osomatsu ne tient plus en place, son ventre crie famine. « Hé, Karamatsu, tu veux bien aller nous acheter à manger ?

\- J'aurais décroché la Lune, si j'avais assez d'argent pour ça, brother… »

C'est au tour de Jyushimatsu de demander. « Hé, Karamatsu, tu ne veux pas aller nous voler à manger ?

\- Ne lui donnez pas des idées pareilles ! » s'exclame Todomatsu. « Pas juste avant le départ en plus !

\- ça va, ce n'est pas comme s'il était con et qu'il allait vraiment le faire… » Choromatsu secoue la tête, sûr de lui. Il détourne les yeux et aperçoit Karamatsu, qui revient avec la nourriture. « QUOI ?!

\- Voilà pour vous tous !

\- Oh merde ! Il est vraiment con !

\- Merci Karamatsu ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !

\- Ne l'encouragez pas à faire ça ! » s'écrit Choromatsu.

A peine arrivé que leur agitation attise déjà les regards… Mais l'attente est si longue qu'ils pourraient en mourir sur place.

Osomatsu gesticule dans tout les sens, pour atterrir sur l'épaule de son frère de droite. « Todomatsu, t'as apporté ton ordi ? On pourrait mater des vidéos en attendant.

\- Dans un lieu public ? T'es sérieux Osomatsu ?

\- Bakamatsu ! Il y a des gosses autour de toi !

\- Et des passantes tout aussi bien roulées, on a déjà ce qu'il faut en vrai !

\- T'es dégoutant Nisaaaaan !

\- Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! Pour qui vous me prenez ? Je parlais de vidéos drôles ! Et puis on s'emmeeeeeerde… » Osomatsu claque sa langue au palais. « C'est vraiment un inconvénient de pas avoir de jet privé, et de devoir s'immiscer parmi la plèbe…

\- Pour nous, ça serait plutôt une réussite de faire partie de la plèbe. » ajoute Todomatsu.

La voix grave d'Ichimatsu résonne entre les frères. « On devrait avoir honte. Obtenir de si belles opportunités alors qu'on est puceaux… »

Choromatsu s'indigne. « Non, tu te trompes, c'est parce qu'on travaille pas qu'on devrait en rougir. Pas vrai Karamatsu ?

\- Mais on va à la plage, là, pas vrai ? On s'y trouvera peut être quelqu'un ? N'est-ce pas, Ichimatsu ?

\- Sans aucun doute. De cette manière, on méritera ces vacances…

\- Au pire, si ça marche pas…on se contentera de mater.

\- Exactement, Jyushimatsu !

\- Génial ! Heureux de voir qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde ! » conclue Osomatsu.

Parler et songer à ce qu'ils materont plus tard suffit finalement à passer le temps, et les voilà déjà dans la file d'attente pour monter dans l'avion. Ils présentent leurs billets, puis se dirigent naturellement vers les sièges les plus chers, avant de se faire virer et renvoyer vers les sièges de seconde classe. On ne peut pas tout avoir non plus…

Les groupes sont rapidement décidés : Ichimatsu se tient près de Jyushimatsu, impatient de sentir l'avion décoller. Il imite déjà le bruit du moteur. Karamatsu se tient près de Todomatsu avec un panneau de bronzage, comme si cela pouvait marcher en intérieur, et tout à l'arrière se trouvent Osomatsu et Choromatsu, déjà en train de se chamailler pour avoir le côté fenêtre. Choromatsu aurait du savoir qu'il ne gagnerait pas, et il finit côté couloir, mais cela l'arrange pour admirer la jupe courte de l'hôtesse. Le voilà déjà comblé.

Les sièges se remplissent rapidement, et Todomatsu est curieux de savoir si d'autres amis d'Ichimatsu sont présents. Surement que oui, car la façon la plus simple de voler pour Okinawa est de rejoindre cet aéroport en particulier.

Alors que l'avion démarre, Choromatsu se tourne vers l'ainé. « Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche ?

\- Hm ?

\- Avec Ichimatsu. Il a l'air bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les gars ? T'es le deuxième à me poser la question. Ichimatsu va bien ! Il est juste content de pouvoir partir avec nous.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Évidemment ! Je le connais par cœur.

\- …tout d'abord, il change subitement de comportement, puis il nous déclare qu'une soit disant « connaissance » nous paye des vacances et même les billets d'avion. Rien ne te dérange ? Cet autre ami ne nous connait même pas. Pourquoi il aurait pris la peine de nous payer des vacances aussi chères ?

\- Normal qu'il invite qui il veut, c'est sa piaule personnelle. Et puis tu réfléchis trop, c'est mauvais pour ta circulation sanguine.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! »

Osomatsu explose de rire, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu, et plusieurs autres passagers lui chuchotent de se taire.

Le pauvre Karamatsu est tout effrayé à côté de Todomatsu, quand l'avion se met enfin à avancer. « Les gars, c'est surement la fin.

\- Arrête tes films, abruti ! » rétorque Todomatsu, qui ne manque pas de lancer un regard vers les sièges devant lui, contenant ses deux plus proches grands frères.

Ichimatsu s'amuse à poser son index sur le nez de Jyushimatsu, qui essaie de l'atteindre avec sa langue. Drôle de jeu, surtout à faire en public. Ichimatsu ricane sadiquement ce faisant. Il a l'air bien détendu pour un tel voyage. Cela suffit de le rassurer définitivement. Todomatsu est certain qu'Ichimatsu ne compte pas mourir ce dimanche.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi consistant que les autres puisque j'ai du diviser un chapitre en 2. Donc là, c'est plus une intro au chapitre qui va suivre. Le prochain chapitre en soi risque d'être assez long.**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	7. Ch7 : C'est moi

**Chapitre 7: "C'est moi"**

* * *

**Résumé : Les six jumeaux arrivent à Okinawa, et découvrent le lieu parfait dans lequel ils vont passer les vacances, ainsi que son propriétaire.**

**Notes : J'ai du mal avec le terme sextuplé, j'ai tendance à dire 6 jumeaux... désolé ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'avion est arrivé à bon port dans la ville de Naha, sans aucune catastrophe aérienne, ce qui est dangereusement rare dans leur univers. Une fois les valises récupérées, chacun se dirige vers l'extérieur, retrouvant l'air frais et l'espace dont ils manquaient tant depuis le début du trajet. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre le propriétaire de la villa dans laquelle ils passeront leurs vacances. Ce dernier est censé venir les chercher dans son véhicule personnel jusqu'ici. Mais il se fait attendre, ce qui laisse le temps aux inquiétudes de se manifester.

« Vous pensez qu'il aura une voiture assez grande ? », questionne Osomatsu, « J'ai peur de devoir laisser l'un de vous sur le trottoir…

\- Si tu en as réellement quelque chose à faire, tu peux toujours te sacrifier, pas vrai ? », lui répond le benjamin.

Cela est un problème évidemment récurent dans leur vie : ils ne peuvent souvent entrer que dans des limousines en raison de leur grand nombre. Quel cruel destin que cette fatalité...ils sont condamnés au grand luxe. Mais peut être que cette fois ci, l'univers sera plus clément ?

C'était sans compter sur Ichimatsu, qui extrait de sa poche 6 carrés de feuille. « Faisons un vote sur qui est le moins utile d'entre nous...dans le pire des cas, on le laissera crever ici. »

La voix de la sagesse se manifeste, celle du troisième frère. « Vous savez, on pourrait simplement faire deux allers-retours. »

\- T'as juste peur de faire partie des gens visés...

\- Me dis pas que t'as pas peur, Ichimatsu ! De nous deux, t'es celui avec le plus de chances d'être abandonné sur le bord de la route pendant les vacances. » se moque Choromatsu, faisant référence au fait que son frère soit à moitié un chat.

« Et comment tu comptes faire, sans moi, pour légitimer ta présence parmi les autres invités ? Ils te pointeront du doigt en te traitant de connard, parce que tu auras abandonné derrière toi la seule raison valable pour laquelle tu te retrouves ici… » L'argument semble percuter dans la tête de Choromatsu. « Tu vois ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là. »

Todomatsu confirme l'idée par un signe de tête. Ichimatsu est important, néanmoins, s'il leur arrive des pépins, la présence de Choromatsu sera vivement recommandée. Cependant, Osomatsu en tire les mauvaises conclusions. « Ça nous laisse donc comme choix Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu et Karamatsu. »

Les trois concernés s'exclament. « Bah ! Et pourquoi pas toi ?!

\- De nous 6, t'es clairement celui qui branle que dalle !

\- Ouais, t'as rien pour toi. Ni talent, ni utilité. »

Osomatsu dresse le poing. « Mon prénom est dans le titre de la série ! Vous pouvez quand même pas me jeter !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon frère. » le rassure Karamatsu, lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. « ça ne nous dérange pas de modifier le titre. On pourrait le changer en Karamatsu of-

\- Vous êtes tous des ingrats opportunistes ! »

Jyushimatsu hurle en sortant une boite. « On vote ! On vote ! » Todomatsu y met son papier. Jyushimatsu le fait signer, tandis qu'Ichimatsu claque un fouet dans les airs en hurlant : « **AU SUIVANT !** », comme si chacun venait pour l'échafaud. Karamatsu glisse à son tour sa voix dans la boite, suivi d'Osomatsu, qui tente de faire entrer plusieurs papiers en même temps à l'abris des regards, tandis que les autres sont occupés.

Choromatsu campe sur sa position, croisant les bras, roulant des yeux. « Non, franchement : quitte à choisir quelqu'un, autant le faire au hasard- » Ichimatsu le coupe en claquant le fouet sur son postérieur. « AAAAAHHHHHH ! TU FOUS QUOI ICHIMATSU ?!

\- T'aimes ça ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Je te demande si t'aime ça.

\- Nan mais t'as pas honte ?! Bien sûr que nan !

\- **Alors mets ton putain de papier dans cette boite.** »

Choromatsu abdique et rédige rapidement un nom sur son papier. « Voilà, voilà…pas la peine de me torturer ! » Vient ensuite le tour d'Ichimatsu et de Jyushimatsu, qui s'empressent de mettre leur voix.

Une fois les délibérations faites, il s'avère que les résultats sont catastrophiques pour Osomatsu, qui a obtenu 32 voix contre lui. Le concerné sourit pourtant. « Ouf ! On garde le titre tel qu'il est.

\- On votait pas pour ça, abruti ! On le faisait pour savoir qui sera laissé sur le carreau !

\- Hein ? »

Todomatsu est hilare. « Il s'est fichu dans la merde tout seul !

\- ça lui apprendra à tricher aussi mal. »

L'ainé s'apprête à donner des coups, lorsqu'une camionnette vient s'arrêter auprès d'un Jyushimatsu dansant au beau milieu de la route, une pancarte griffonnée dans les mains. Le conducteur descend, droit comme un poteau. Il porte une simple chemise couleur plante, des chaussures en cuir usées, et des lunettes placées si haut sur son nez qu'elles semblent être en contact direct avec ses yeux.

Il rejoint directement Jyushimatsu.

« Ah, Ténébromatsu, c'est donc toi ? Je n'imaginais pas un si grand sourire. »

Les autres le reprennent, riant de la méprise. Il est en effet difficile de confondre ces deux frères parmi eux… « Non, c'est lui, là-bas. » Ils lui montrent un Ichimatsu tout boudeur, caché derrière un banc.

« Hm ? Ah, oui, je m'attendais un peu plus à voir cela. Enchanté, je suis Ren. Vous devez être ses frères ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, c'est à peine si j'arrive à vous distinguer. »

Ils prennent tous les six la même pose pour faire leur éternelle présentation. « Nous sommes des sextuplés.

\- Vraiment ? » Ren prend le temps d'étudier tous les visages, et parait surpris.

« Allez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était si rare. », ajoute Osomatsu, qui regarde plutôt le bolide présent derrière leur hôte. Il tourne autour de la camionnette en sifflant, tout en admirant le nombre de sièges présents, s'élevant au nombre de 12. « Alors c'est toi qui vient nous chercher ? Sympa le camion !

\- C'est un mini bus. » Répond-t-il avec l'accent anglais.

Osomatsu l'imite. « Whoa, un mini bus… T'entends ça Karamatsu ? Il le dit mieux que toi ! J'aimerais bien m'en prendre un, tu me donneras des adresses ? » Derrière, ses frères pouffent de rire. Comme si Osomatsu pouvait se payer un engin pareil ! « Hé, rigolez pas, les gars ! A chaque fois, c'est galère pour rentrer à 6 dans les voitures des gens… »

Todomatsu observe l'ainé s'inviter tout seul à monter devant. Le benjamin est un peu gêné, et s'excuse auprès du propriétaire pour le comportement désolant qu'ils affichent, en n'oubliant pas de souligner que lui-même n'est pas du tout comme eux.

Au final, ils montent tous, et les voilà à dévale les routes, observant les disparités de la ville, sans pour autant voir quoi que ce soit qui les sorte de leur quotidien de la capitale. Ce doit être cela : toutes les grandes villes se ressemblent après tout. Il y aura sans doute plus à observer dans le village de Ren.

La qualité du confort à l'intérieur du mini bus est démentielle. Todomatsu songe au prix de la voiture, qui doit monter dans des sommes bien au-delà de ce qu'il puisse imaginer. C'est sans doute le véhicule le mieux entretenu qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de voir. Ren doit être un peu maniaque sur les bords, le genre de personne qui ne mange jamais au volant. C'est pourquoi Todomatsu a un peu mal au cœur quand il voit Jyushimatsu renverser son jus sur le siège en cuir noir à cause d'une secousse.

Au devant du mini bus, il entend la conversation que mène l'aîné avec leur chauffeur. « Dans l'ordre, tu as moi, Osomatsu, puis Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu et Todomatsu. T'en fais pas si tu te trompes, on te reprendra.

\- Je vois. Et c'est avec toi que je parlais sur internet ?

\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! C'est Ichimatsu ! C'est celui qui fait peur, tout au fond… »

Ren regarde dans le rétroviseur, et voit deux gros yeux jaunes le lorgner depuis le périmètre le plus sombre du minibus.

Malgré les 12 places que leur offre le transport, Ichimatsu a choisi de s'isoler tout seul à l'arrière, laissant des places vides entre lui et le reste des passagers. Todomatsu avait eu envie de lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas, mais s'il s'était approché, il se serait sans doute fait griffer.

Ren reste surpris, ne connaissant rien encore de leurs caractères. « Pourquoi il ne s'est pas mis devant ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit à côté pour discuter… »

Osomatsu sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant le fier. « C'est moi le chef de la bande, c'est un peu un réflexe, chez moi, de me mettre en avant des autres. »

Choromatsu hurle depuis sa place. « Laisse la place à Ichimatsu, abruti ! C'est pas ton pote, c'est le sien !

\- Arrête de faire le mec, Branlomatsu ! Tu voulais te mettre devant toi aussi, avoue !

\- Qui c'est que t'appelles Branlomatsu ?!

\- Tu préfères Micromatsu peut être ?!

\- Les gars, on est en public, là… », soupire Todomatsu, plein de gêne.

Cela n'empêche aucunement Osomatsu de détacher sa ceinture pour aller étrangler son frère avec. Karamatsu, bonne âme qu'il est, tente de les séparer, verbalisant tout l'amour que les membres d'une famille sont censés se donner, avant de se recevoir un coup bien placé dans l'entrejambe. Il s'écroule alors sur Jyushimatsu, qui vérifie si son frère est encore vivant. Mais Karamatsu a bien été assassiné par ce simple coup… Ne pouvant pas laisser ce crime impuni, Jyushimatsu fonce, s'envole et vient se heurter contre la tête de son ainé, tel un missile. Presque plus personne n'est muni de sa ceinture de sécurité.

La baston générale précédemment réfrénée commence alors. Todomatsu les regarde faire, ne voulant pas y participer. Il ne manque pas de prendre des photos pour les publier, maudissant amèrement par écrit ses frères sur le net. Tout est bon pour se venger de ces démons…

Ichimatsu regarde la scène depuis le siège du fond, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'a déclenchée. En levant les yeux, il aperçoit Jyushimatsu s'approcher. Son petit frère lui tend une manche. « Tu viens ? La bataille a déjà commencé, nisan. »

Jyushimatsu tire gentiment Ichimatsu par la main pour l'amener aussi à participer au combat, mais ce dernier envisage autre chose. Plus loin, la place près de Ren est libre. Il pourrait tout simplement s'y installer, et voir où tout cela irait. Si Todomatsu lui a appris quelque chose, durant cette semaine, c'est de forcer le destin.

Il délaisse ses frères, pour se diriger vers l'avant de la voiture.

Une fois installé, Ichimatsu sent le lourd regard pesant de Ren sur lui. Il évite donc tout contact visuel avec son interlocuteur. Il sue à grosses gouttes.

Et le vide revient alors.

Lui qui s'était assez enhardi pour aller à l'avant, le voilà déjà perdant. Le silence persiste.

…jusqu'à ce que Todomatsu sorte sa tête de l'embrasure du compartiment. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces idiots. Ce sont des causes perdues, des déchets sans aucun respect. »

Ren lui sourit. « ça va, j'ai l'habitude des jeunes de votre âge. Je suis professeur à la fac. »

Un professeur ? Ichimatsu sait maintenant que l'entente sera impossible…Quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux, d'aussi impliqué, d'aussi travailleur ne peut pas nouer un dialogue constructif avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Et comme si Todomatsu avait entendu cette voix dans son âme, à la fois désespérée et pitoyable, il lui lance ces mots. « Tu n'as rien à lui dire, Ichimatsu ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu voulais t'excuser de t'être mis à l'arrière. » Puis le benjamin part en rejoignant les autres.

C'est ça…je vais te buter... marmonne Ichimatsu.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers Ren, toutefois, prêt à tenter le coup. « Heu…désolé…je me suis pas trop manifesté tout à l'heure…

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends. Moi aussi j'étais timide par le passé.

\- hm…ce n'est pas vraiment…

\- …quoi ?

\- …heu…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Ichimatsu, c'est ça ? Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- …pareillement.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Eh bien...on n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler sur internet, j'espère qu'on fera mieux connaissance pendant ce voyage.

\- …moi aussi…

\- Dis-moi, quel âge vous avez ?

\- Heu… » Ichimatsu compte sur ses doigts. « Approximativement la vingtaine.

\- Vous êtes encore si jeunes… Moi, à votre âge, j'étais plein d'espoir. Cela m'étonne que vous en soyez arrivés là aussi tôt. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de nous rejoindre ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à répondre. Je comprends. On est tous dans le même bain, ici. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

En entendant cette conversation, les autres frères se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, sans vraiment comprendre.

Todomatsu, lui, connait bien le but du voyage : un suicide groupé qui surviendra ce weekend. Ren semble avoir atteint la quarantaine, il est normal qu'il soit perturbé par le fait que des gens bien plus jeunes que lui veuillent mourir. Mais si Ren choisit d'en discuter ici et maintenant, alors tout tombera à l'eau.

Le seul moyen de s'en sortir indemne pour Todomatsu est de détourner le sujet. Il s'élance pour hurler. « Et si tu nous parlais de ta ville, Ren ? »

Si cette solution semblait être la bonne au début, cela a vite fait de tous les ennuyer. Ren avait un paquet de choses à dire, tellement que sa vie ne devait pas être si palpitante pour retenir le moindre détail sans importance. Seul Choromatsu semblait heureux du discours, à la fois précis et bourré de détails chronologiques. Il a la gentillesse de lui demander s'il est un professeur d'histoire aguerri, ce à quoi Ren répond qu'il est un humble professeur de mathématiques. Chacun comprend soudainement son côté méticuleux pour les chiffres et le vrai.

Todomatsu, qui a tendance à analyser son entourage, a l'impression que Ren est le type de personne célibataire contre son gré, qui passe ses soirées seules à dévorer des livres, sans aucune autre interaction que celle qu'il a avec ses élèves. En bref, un homme seul et désespéré. Il parait que le nombre de professeurs qui se sont donnés la mort a radicalement augmenté ces dernières années. Rien de bien étonnant à tomber sur ce cas là d'entrée de jeu.

Ichimatsu reste muet durant tout le reste du trajet...

* * *

Ils arrivent prêt d'une villa, et c'est sans aucun doute l'une des plus majestueuses qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de voir. Todomatsu s'empresse de prendre des photos, comprenant qu'en acceptant la requête d'Ichimatsu, il a simplement fait le meilleur choix de toute sa vie. Il envisage déjà toutes les activités possibles dans une si belle masure. Il espère secrètement y trouver tout ce qu'elle semble avoir : un bain, un jacuzzi, voire même une piscine.

Mais la piscine demeure inutile dans ce cas ci. Il suffit d'inspirer légèrement pour remarquer l'odeur de la mer, comme si elle était seulement à quelques pas. Alors qu'ils traversent le salon pour rejoindre le jardin, sous les directives de Ren, il leur suffit de pencher un peu la tête pour voir que le gigantesque terrain -orné d'arbres, de pierres et de fleurs- est directement lié à un morceau de plage et d'eau turquoise, à la fois calme, tranquille, et surtout privé.

Les Matsuno sont aux anges. A peine ont-ils assimilé toutes ces bonnes nouvelles qu'ils dévalent déjà l'immense jardin, dans une fanfare de rires et de sourires, afin de rejoindre les cinq autres personnes se présentant à l'horizon, installées sur le sable doré.

Ils atteignent le petit groupe d'inconnus. Tous les yeux se tournent vers eux, qui ont fait tant de bruit à leur arrivée. On leur souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux idylliques, et ils répondent naturellement à la question qui leur est tant posée, reprenant une pose montrant leur exacte ressemblance.

Tout semble aller pour le mieux lors de cette première interaction, c'est ce que Todomatsu pensait, avant de remarquer l'absence manifeste d'Ichimatsu.

Il a beau regarder dans tous les sens, il ne le voit nulle part. Remarquant cette absence, il se tourne vers Ren, qui ne l'a pas aperçu non plus.

* * *

Ichimatsu l'avait senti depuis le début. Tout ce qu'il a jamais déclenché a toujours fini par foirer.

Face à Ren, la chose lui semblait possible. C'était du 1 contre 1 après tout. Mais sur cette plage, ce n'était pas moins de cinq personnes qui se trouvaient là. Cinq. Et ce chiffre faisait toute la différence.

Lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le siège passager, la conversation semblait nettement plus facile. Il suffisait de se dire que le trajet finirait bientôt, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Todomatsu, il avait même passé son temps à prononcer des choses insensées. Et même si c'était si dur d'aligner deux mots devant son frère, il l'avait quand même fait avec Ren.

Mais à bien y réfléchir… Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une conversation.

Il avait juste profité du fait que Ren sache si bien monologuer… Quand l'esprit d'un homme passionné s'octroie la liberté d'étaler toutes ses connaissances, il est difficile de l'arrêter. Il aimerait pouvoir faire ça, lui aussi, s'enhardir dans des discours dont il est l'unique maitre, contrôler les mots et leurs conséquences, avoir de l'éloquence…

Il est muni de cordes vocales comme les autres, a des pensées et des opinions comme les autres. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'un autre peut faire naturellement avec les mêmes capacités que lui ?

En réalité, il s'en empêche lui-même. Et cela le terrifie. Il a livré de nombreux combats contre lui-même, et les a tous perdu. Il pensait qu'il en serait autrement, si un autre l'aidait à se vaincre lui-même. Et il avait placé tellement d'espoirs en Todomatsu qu'il avait même fini par y croire. Quelle connerie…

A peine avait-il fait deux pas sur le sable qu'il s'était enfui.

Il coure, jusqu'à atteindre le bosquet, délimitant le côté droit du jardin avec la forêt avoisinant le village. Là-bas se trouvent quelques rochers, qu'il traverse, pour mieux s'engouffrer au creux de l'un d'entre eux, tel un temple secret qu'il aurait découvert.

Loin des autres, il entend le bruit du monde, et écoute le silence.

Mais une petite voix fluette finit par bouleverser cet instant. Elle a toujours eu ce don, mais Ichimatsu ne le savait pas encore.

Elle ne connait pas son nom, mais elle le connait lui. Sa main vient se percuter contre l'épaule d'Ichimatsu, qui sursaute, lui qui ignorait sa venue, jusqu'à cet instant. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. L'une d'entre elles semble fissurée, mais cela ne semble pas la perturber.

« C'est moi. »

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt !**


End file.
